Chucky and Tiffany A London Adventure
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Chucky's and Mary's remarkable friendship continues in part two of the Chucky series. When Mary's mother rejects her wish of having Chucky as a father she runs away from home with Chucky to find his old flame and son who are now living just outside of London in their human forms.
1. Chapter 1

Chucky and Tiffany; A London Adventure

Description; One year after her father dies and tired of being ignored by her mother, Mary goes on an adventure of a lifetime as she runs away with Chucky to find his old flame, and his son who are both now in their human forms and living just outside of London.

Chapter One; One Year Later

Hey guys, welcome to the first chapter of part two in the Chucky series! I've got to be honest and just have to say that your feedback has been absolutely a hundred percent amazing! I wasn't expecting such a positive response. This story is dedicated to Gabrielle, for the greatest review I've EVER had and to all of my friends here on this website. I love you all and without your support this story wouldn't have happened as quickly as it has, and maybe not even at all. So, hopefully I won't disappoint you with my second edition of a story that has had such a big impact on me with the lessons that it teaches about love, friendship, and forgiveness. Enjoy! – Chucky

Today Mary Karen Barclay was seven years old. It had been one year since she had her very first adventure with her best friend in the whole wide world; Chucky. Ever since that day that he saved her life, the two had become inseparable. However, even though she was extremely excited that she was another year older today, it was also a very hard day for her. Kristen rushed into the living room while Chucky sat down on the couch and turned on the television with his remote. He had been wearing the chain C necklace that Mary had given to him the previous year before, with a black shirt and a black backwards cap.

For he had volunteered to be the official DJ at her birthday party. "Chucky have you seen Mary? All of her guests are here and I can't find her anywhere." She told him. "No, she's probably still upstairs. You know how are girls are, everything just always has to be fuckin perfect." He answered. "Chucky this is serious!" Kristen snapped as Chucky rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer before giving a loud belch and turning off the TV." Alright! Alright! I'll go see what's wrong with her." He said as he set his beer back down on the coffee table and turned around to walk out of the room. "Damn woman, no matter how hard I try I can't ever seem to get you off my ass." He said as Kristen rolled her eyes at him before turning back to attend to the party guests as Chucky ran upstairs.

"Mary your friends are here and your mother sent me up here because she wouldn't stop bitching about it." Chucky told her impatiently through the door and waited for a moment of silence before he gave a knock. "Mary?" he questioned before he slowly turned the knob and entered the room. Chucky's heart sank as he saw her sitting on top of her bed and staring down at the carpet. "Hey kiddo, what's up?" he questioned as he walked over to her and sat down next to her as she heaved a sad little sigh.

"Don't you have a killer birthday party to go to?" he asked as he gave a little chuckle. "Get it? Because I'm a killer doll and I'm the DJ so_" he began as she continued to avoid eye contact with him and heaved another sigh. "Never mind." He said simply before wrapping his arm around her and pulling her inside his chest. "Come on," he began as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Speak to me, what's wrong?" he asked as he started to gently rub her back. Mary took a deep breath.

"It's been one year already since my father died." She explained. "Oh,.. I think I understand now. You really miss him don't you?" he questioned. "Uh huh." She said with a nod. "Listen kid, I know this must really be hard for you right now, but just think, if he hadn't of died then you and I would have never met." He told her shaking his head. "I know but I still miss him." She said. "I know, and you're going to. But that doesn't mean that you should stay up here in your room sulking about it. I mean it's your birthday for Pete's sake, and I know for a fact that he would want you to enjoy it and be happy about it." He told her.

"After all, you only turn seven years old once in your lifetime. And you should enjoy it now because it all goes downhill from here." He said as she giggled a little. "Thanks Chucky." She told him. "Anytime kid." He said as he smiled lovingly down at her and extended his fists. Mary stuck out her own and they bumped them together a few times making whooshing shooting noises before striking only one of their fists together and breaking it apart up in the air with a final whoosh. "Well I don't know about you, but I need some cake." Chucky said as he lifted her up and set her back down on the ground. "Me too." She said smiling brightly at him. "I'll race ya!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Meanwhile Kristen heaved a heavy sigh as she stood down at the base of the stairs. "Mary Chucky let's go!" she shouted before she turned around and saw her mother standing behind her. "Man with Chucky I feel like we've added another child to the family. I mean this is my own fault for leaving them alone." Kristen said. "I know it's hard, but with Mary's father gone at least she always has someone to talk to." Her mother said. "I know, you need the Jaws of Life to pry those two apart. And it's not like I want to try, but ever since we got Chucky it has been nothing but chaos around here and sometimes I just want to pull my hair out." Kristen explained.

That's when suddenly she heard laughter and giggling as Mary and Chucky raced to the bottom of the stairs. "Mary! Chucky!" she began. "I've told you over a million times not to race down the stairs!" she scolded as Mary stopped and looked up at her. "Sorry Mommy." She apologized guiltily. "Yeah, Sorry Mrs. B." Chucky said turning over to look at her as Kristen rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "You see what I have to put up with?" she questioned her mother before walking into the kitchen.

"Party pooper." Chucky muttered behind his hand and into Mary's ear when she was out of sight. After that, the two of them sat down at the table with everyone else as Mary's mother brought in her birthday cake. Chucky grinned as he watched her set it down in front of Mary. "Chucky, would you do the honors?" her mother asked. "I'd be honored to Kristen." He said as he dug his lighter out of his pocket and started to light Mary's candles. "Alright now, let me grab my camera and then we can get ready to sing." Kristen said and everyone waited for her to do so, and Chucky to finish lighting her candles before they started to sing happy birthday to the birthday girl.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, (you belong in a zoo Chucky sang) happy birthday dear Mary, (you look like a monkey) happy birthday to you!" (and you smell like one too!) Everyone cheered as Chucky continued to sing. "And many more, on channel four!" he sung. "Chucky!" Kristen scolded while all the children including Mary broke into a fit of giggles. "What?" Chucky asked with a grin and a little chuckle. Mary's mother simply just rolled her eyes and shook her head before telling her daughter to make a wish and to blow out all the candles.

Mary took a moment to think about what she wanted to wish for, before she held her hair back and blew out her candles and everyone cheered and applauded. "So kid, what did you wish for?" Chucky asked her. "I can't tell you silly, or else it won't come true." She told him. However after her party was over, and her mother was tucking her into bed, she finally decided to spill her secret. "Mommy, do you know what I wished for?" she questioned her.

"What's that darling?" her mother asked. "For Chucky to be my new daddy." Mary answered as her mother heaved a sigh. "Mary, we've talked about this. Chucky cannot be your father because Chucky is a doll." Her mother explained. "But he's also my friend, I love him and he loves me." Mary said. "I know darling, and I'm glad you have that special kind of relationship with each other. But another thing is, is I just don't think he is ready for that kind of responsibility. I mean I love Chucky as much as you do, but he's a little bit immature and I don't think it's a good idea for him to help me raise you." She explained.

"That's a bunch of bull!" Mary shouted. "Mary Karen Barclay!" her mother scolded as she pointed a finger at her. "You will not use that language around me and that kind of tone do you understand me!?" she yelled. "Yes Mommy." Mary answered her quietly. "You see, this is exactly what I mean. Chucky can't be your father because obviously he isn't a very good role model to you, and I'm going to have a very firm word about it to him tomorrow.

I know he loves you very much but he isn't setting a good example for you and he's having a bad influence on you. I'm going to tell him that he needs to learn to watch his mouth if I'm going to continue to allow him to be around you." She explained as she kissed her forehead. "I love you, now get some sleep." She told her. "I love you too Mommy." Mary answered as her mother told her goodnight and turned off the light before she left the room and quietly shut the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The First Day of School

Thank you very much Victoria! Here is the next chapter! I'll try to upload more chapters as often as I can. Enjoy! –Chucky

Update; While I was busy writing this another great review was made, thanks a lot Gabrielle! You're the best! By the way, I think this chapter is so fuckin cute, but kind of sad too.

The months of summer dragged on until it was finally time for Mary to go back to school. One day after she came back from back to school shopping with her mother, she called out for Chucky that she was home. "Chucky!?" she called. "Chucky?" she questioned as she looked around and realized the house looked empty. "Mommy, where's Chucky?" she asked him when she realized that she had a very serious look on her face. The same kind of face that she had when Mary had found out that her father had died.

"Mary, there's something very important that I want to talk to you about." She began as she sat her down upon the couch and bent down to her level. "Chucky just got a letter from his old girlfriend Tiffany, and he decided that he would go and visit her." She explained. "Oh. Where's that?" she questioned as her mother took a deep breath before she answered her question. "In London." She responded. "London!?" Mary exclaimed as she quickly got to her feet.

"That's like halfway around the world from here!" she cried. "It's only for a little while, Chucky just think it's best if he leaves you alone for a while so I can raise you properly." Her mother told her. "Well why didn't he just tell me himself!?" she snapped. "He wanted to, but he just didn't want to upset you." Her mother explained. "It's so unfair! It's not his fault that I've been acting up it's mine! _I'm_ the one who should have to be punished not him! You can't just let him leave!" she yelled as she stomped her foot and ran upstairs slamming the door behind her. Mary collapsed down on her bed and burst into tears. That's when suddenly the door opened a crack. Mary heard Chucky heave a heavy sigh before he sat down next to her. "So I guess your mother told you." He said sadly as she gave a loud sniff. "You can't go, I don't care what my mother says. You can't go. I need you." She said softly with another sniff as her tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"When my father died I didn't think that I would ever be happy again, but then you came and things got better. I don't want that to go away. I don't want to be lonely again." She sniffed as Chucky started running his fingers through her hair. "I know it may not seem like it but I understand exactly how you feel. Nobody should ever have to be alone." He told her before she sat up and looked at him. "Then why are you leaving me!? I thought you loved me!" she shouted angrily. "I do." He reassured her soothingly.

"I just wanna do what's best for you." He sighed. "But it's not like I'm leaving forever." He told her. "But Chucky, you're the only one who cares about me now!" she yelled. "No I'm not," he began with a shake of his head. "You have a great family who loves you and you should appreciate that. It's more than I ever had." He said. "Besides, I'm not leaving right away we still have a couple of weeks together." He explained. "Alright," she said trying to avoid bursting into tears again.

"Come here." He told her as he held his arms out and she embraced him tightly sobbing inside his chest. Chucky wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her forehead before resting his chin the top of her head. "Shh,.. it's alright, calm down." He whispered rubbing her back soothingly before planting a small kiss on the top of her head. "Hey you know what?" he questioned. "What?" she asked him. "We've all got problems, in fact I seem to have one right now." He said. "What's that?" she asked. "Oh, it's the strangest thing, I have this tingling feeling inside my hand." He said with a sly grin as he wiggled his fingers.

"Uh oh, not the tickle monster!" Mary exclaimed with a sudden burst of giggles as Chucky started tickling her stomach. "Run for your life it's the attack of the tickle monster!" he shouted as Mary squealed with giggles trying to squirm away from him. "Chuck-y! Stop it!" she cried as he blew a raspberry onto her cheek before planting a huge wet kiss on it. "There, feel better?" he asked her with a grin. "Yeah, but it was the tickle monster's fault." She answered. "You have to keep a sharp eye on that tickle monster, he's very tricky." He warned her with a playful grin. "Now if you'll excuse me, nature calls." He began as he stood up. "Oh and one more thing, let's leave this our little secret. I don't want the whole world thinking I've gone soft, or I'll use my reputation as a killer doll." He told her as she simply smiled back at him and pretended to lock her lips and throw away the key.

Chucky grinned before heaving a heavy sigh and shaking his head and leaving the room. "What a sap I'm turning into nowadays." He said to himself but knew that he couldn't help it because Mary had him wrapped around her little finger and he knew that she knew it. Chucky smiled to himself as he went inside the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

A few days later school began. Mary's mother made her lunch while they waited for the school bus. "I wish you could go with me." She told Chucky as she heaved a sad sigh. "Oh no," he began as he waved his hands inside the air. "I've done my time thank you very much." He said as Mary's mother handed her her lunchbox and the school bus pulled up in front of the house. Mary hugged and kissed her mother goodbye before throwing her arms around Chucky's neck and hugging him tightly. "Goodbye Chucky." She said before she gave him a smell peck on the cheek.

Chucky closed his eyes and hugged her back. "See ya later kid." He told her before she ran out the door. Chucky watched through the window as Mary skipped down to the curb. As soon as she got there she stopped and turned around and gave a sad glance back at him and waved before she climbed onto the bus. She quickly found a seat next to the window before the bus shut its doors and drove away. Nearly the entire bus had been talking about her and that she was known as Barbie girl to all of the kids. She tried to ignore what they had been saying about her, with the fact that she made the whole entire Chucky thing up and that it was just of pretending or "Child's Play" as they put it.

However it was hard for her to ignore such hateful and hurtful comments. That's when suddenly they stopped in front of a house that she didn't seem to recognize. A few moments later, a little girl in a pink dress with two long brown braids at the side of her head tied with pink ribbons got on the bus and sat down next to her. "Hi." She said as Mary turned around to look at her while she placed her bright pink backpack down next to her. "Hi." Mary said back sadly.

"My name is Sarah, I just moved here with my father." She said. "What's your name?" the other girl asked her. "Mary." She responded. "It's nice to meet you, since I'm new here I don't have any friends. How old are you anyway?" Sarah asked. "Seven." She responded. "Me too." Sarah began. "Well seven and a half actually. So this must be your first day of second grade?" she questioned as Mary nodded. "Mine too. I should warn you though this is my brother's first day of fifth grade and he isn't very nice. I don't like him at all." Sarah said which reminded her of the relationship that Chucky had with his own brother Jack.

About a half an hour later they arrived at school. The bus driver opened the doors and all of the children piled out from the bus. The school bell rang as all of the children ran inside the building. Sarah followed Mary into their classroom and found that their desks were next to each other. "Good morning children, and welcome back to Maple Elementary school." The teacher who had black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin began as the noise settled down. "I am your new teacher Ms. Elmwood, but you can call me Ms. E." she said happily.

"Now if you'll please stand up we'll say the pledge of allegiance before the morning announcements." She announced as the sound of chairs being pushed back was heard before all of the children got to their feet and started reciting the pledge. "I pledge allegiance to the flag, of the United States of America. And to the republic of which it stands, one nation, under God, indivisible and for liberty and justice for all." They all said before sitting back down inside their seats for the morning announcements.

That morning Ms. E's class worked in their journals and wrote about the fun summer that they had. Then they had music class and the teacher assigned them each an instrument. At this Mary's hand shot up in the air. "Yes Mary?" the teacher asked her as she suddenly put her hand down. "Ms. E, can I play the drums?" she questioned. "I'm sorry Mary but I've already assigned Sarah to the drums. You can play the flute." The teacher explained. "Oh," Mary began sadly. "Alright." She said as she quickly spun her head around at Sarah and narrowed her eyebrows and glared at her, which was one of Chucky's most famous looks.

As school dragged on, things even got worse for her. Especially when it was time for lunch. "Hey Barbie girl," a huge boy said as he stopped her in the hallway right when she was headed for the cafeteria. Mary realized that he had the same long brown hair (although his was straight) that Sarah had. That's when she figured that he was the brother that she had told her about. "I'm hungry." He said. "Me too, good thing it's lunchtime." Mary said quickly. "I forgot my lunch, what do you got?" he asked her as he grabbed her lunchbox away from her.

"Hey give that back! That's mine!" she shouted as she jumped up into the air and tried to grab it back. "That's funny, it doesn't have your name on it. Besides what are you going to do? Tell your overprotective doll friend about it?" he questioned with an evil laugh. "That is not funny! And if Chucky was here right now, he'd kill you for making fun of him and picking on me!"

she snapped. "Well he's not here, and maybe that's because doesn't exist." He teased with a large grin on his face before sniffing her lunchbox. "Yum, tacos my favorite. Well, good luck finding something else to eat!" he exclaimed before he walked away laughing. At this a lone tear rolled down Mary's cheek. This had been the worst day of her life, and it wasn't even over yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Long Goodbye

A Note; Sorry about the description being written twice in chapter one, but unless you really want me to, I won't fix it cause it's kind of a bitch to go back and edit it. Let me know if you want me to though and I'll delete it. –Chucky

Oh and enjoy the chapter!

Update; Sorry these are long chapters and a lot of the time somebody sends me a review before I'm done! But yes, I did get the tickle monster thing off of the claw from Liar, Liar since I love that movie and that is one of my favorite parts! I also used a part off of Three Men and A Baby, and Full House. See if you can find the references! That is, if you ever seen them before LOL

Chucky was sound asleep on top of the couch snoring endlessly when suddenly the telephone rang. He suddenly awoke with a start before sitting up and answering the phone. "Hello?" he answered. "Chucky is Mommy there?" Mary asked him in a muffled sob. "No she ran up to the store," he began worriedly. "What's wrong baby what are you crying for?" he questioned. "I don't feel so good and I want to come home." She told him sadly with a sniff.

"Oh come on Mary, I know you. You wouldn't be this upset over that unless you were really sick, and I don't think that's the case. Now tell me what happened." He said. "I hate it here." She answered. "Already? It's not even half way through the school day yet." Chucky said. "Yeah but everybody else hates me, and I didn't have anything to eat because this one boy stole my lunch. Then he pushed me off the jungle gym." She sobbed as Chucky started to feel his blood boil.

That did it. Nobody was going to pick on his little girl and get away with it. "Oh yeah!?" he cried. "Well who is this asshole and who exactly does he think he is for pushing my kid around like that!?" he shouted angrily. "But I'm not your kid." Mary said with disbelief. "Well you're as good as." He began. "And furthermore I think those so called teachers down at that place should practice a little more discipline." He said crossly. "Please don't do anything stupid alright?" Mary questioned.

"Oh don't worry I won't, that kid already did that when he decided to mess with you. Now stay right there, I'm going to leave a note for your mother and then I'm coming down there with you. I can use your father's old truck." He told her. "How are you going to reach the pedals?" Mary asked him. "Pedal extensions, they work wonders kid." He said. "I _really_ don't know what you're talking about but I just hope you know what you're doing." She told him. "Trust me kid, I got your back. Now just calm down and I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you." He told her.

"Alright, I love you too Chucky." She said heaving a heavy sigh before she hung up. She just hoped to God that when he got there he wouldn't start a fight and get the both of them in trouble. About twenty minutes or so later Chucky parked inside the parking lot. Recess was still going on, but Mary was still sobbing inside the office. "Alright where is he?!" Chucky snapped as he burst inside the office and started looking around clenching his fists together.

"He's outside on the playground. Recess is almost over." Mary said. "Yeah well for him it already is. Just show me where he is." Chucky told her as she led him outside. "He's on that swing next to Sarah." She said with a point. "Who's Sarah? Is she a friend, or another foe of yours?" he questioned. "I'm not really sure. I mean she wasn't picking on me, but she took the instrument that I wanted to play in music class and she didn't stand up for me when Billy was picking on me either. That's her brother." She explained.

"Oh." He said simply. "Just stay right here kid, and I'll take care of it." Chucky told her before sneaking over to the swings and kicked Billy out of it when he wasn't looking. Chucky gave a mischievous laugh as the boy flew through the air and landed in the dirt. "Hey! Alright," he began as he lifted his head back off the ground. "Which one of you assholes did that?" he questioned. "I guess that would be me." Chucky answered as he slowly slunk around the corner.

Billy's face grew pale as his bottom lip quivered with fright. "I guess that would make you Billy, and I just bet that you know who I am. Word is that I'm pretty fuckin infamous these days." Chucky said. "Chucky." He barely squeaked out in response as Chucky grabbed him by the throat almost as if he was going to choke the life out of him while he raised him into the air. "So, you like picking on people smaller than you do you? You thought it would be funny to take my kid's lunch and to push her off the playground!" he yelled. "Well why don't you pick on me then Billy!? I'd just _love_ to see you try!" he exclaimed before he threw him into the air and sent him flying into the jungle gym.

Billy hit it with a thud before he landed smack dab into the dirt. That's when suddenly all of the other children started running and screaming around the playground. "There! Now hopefully a concussion will get it through your thick skull that if you EVER decide to mess with my girl again, "YOU'RE FUCKIN DEAD!" he hollered on the top of his lungs. Billy quickly got to his feet before he ran away from him. "Hm! Asshole." Chucky muttered before turning back to Mary.

However to his surprise when he turned back around that she wasn't there. "Mary, it's alright, it's over, I took care of it!" he called when suddenly he heard sobs in the distance over by the slide. "Mary?" he gasped as he walked over to her and found her sitting down on the bench. "Hey, what's wrong, what's all this about?" he asked as he sat down next to her. "I don't like when you get angry like that, you scared me." She explained. "Aw kid, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to." He apologized as he hung his head.

"It just pisses off to see you so upset and hurt like that. And you can bet that he's NEVER going to pick on you again." He told her with a grin as she smiled a little while he smiled back at her and brushed away her tears. The rest of the day went better for Mary, but her mother wasn't happy with her or Chucky when they had gotten back home, having heard what happened by the principal's phone call. After that she grounded Mary for a week, and warned Chucky that if he behaved like that again he would have to go back to jail.

Chucky didn't care though, he loved Mary with all of his heart. And if that meant that he would have to go back to being behind bars on a day to day life from trying to protect her, then so be it. Although Kristen hated to admit it, she knew that her daughter would never have another friend like him as long as she lived. However, she also knew that she would never make the perfect father for her.

Then the night came that Chucky and Mary had both been dreading. It was their last night together. Chucky would be leaving for London in the morning. That night he decided that he wanted to be the one to tuck her in. They started to sing their special bedtime song together. "Goodnight sweetheart well it's time to go, goodnight sweetheart well it's time to go. I hate to leave you, but I really must say. Goodnight sweetheart, goodnight. Well it's three o'clock in the morning,

and baby, I just can't do it right. Well I hate to leave you baby, I don't mean maybe, because I love you so. Do-do-do-do-do-do,.. goodnight sweetheart well it's time to go. Goodnight sweetheart well it's time to go, goodnight sweetheart well it's time to go, I hate to leave you, but I really must say. Goodnight sweetheart, goodnight." They sung together softly. "I'm going to miss you so much Chucky." Mary told him. "I know, I'm going to miss you too kid. But you know we have to be really brave about this thing alright? And I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." He assured her as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Alright Chucky, I love you." She told him. "I love you too kid." He said as he kissed her again before walking over to her doorframe. "Goodbye Mary." He told her miserably. "Goodbye Chucky." She told him back inside a hoarse whisper before he turned off her light and left the room. Tears started to trickle down Mary's cheeks as Chucky heaved a heavy sigh and stood outside her room. She didn't know it, but right at this exact same moment, a tear came out of his own eye and even though he sniffed and quickly wiped it away, more tears started to flow from his eyes and run down his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Stowaway

To Gabrielle; I know, you can really see how much that we (Chucky and Mary) love each other can't you? But can you really blame either one of us? I mean we are so fuckin loveable that it's kind of hard not to.

To Cookie; Thank you so very much! Where on earth have you been? I missed you girl!

Alright now on with the chapter. This is where it _really_ starts to get interesting. Oh and I'm not sure why it seems like the profanity filter is turned on when I specifically clicked on the no button.

The next morning after Chucky said goodbye to Mary and packed the truck up, he started to drive to the airport. It wasn't until that he was driving down the freeway until he realized that his suitcase had been even heavier than he remembered. For that morning Mary had gotten up than she usually had, and snuck inside of it when his back was turned. Unfortunately she had forgotten to do something very important before they left, and now she found out about it the hard way. Mary unzipped the suitcase after she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Chucky! I have to go to the bathroom!" she shouted as Chucky gave a loud gasp and his jaw dropped as he saw her through his rearview mirror. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed as he slammed on the brakes and swerved the truck over to the side of the road. "Mary!? What the fuck are you doing back there!?" he cried as he turned around to look back at her. "Holding it in really tightly!" she exclaimed as Chucky rolled his eyes. "I meant what are you doing in the back of my truck." He said. "Do you realize that if your mother finds out that you're gone she'll think I've kidnapped you and blow my fuckin head off!?" he cried.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you go." She said quickly. "Now please pull over!" she cried as Chucky rolled his eyes again. "Alright, I think there's a gas station around here. But please for the love of God at least get out of my suitcase and put your seatbelt on." He told her. "Alright already, just hurry!" she told him as she climbed out of the suitcase and hopped out onto the seat before strapping herself in. Chucky backed away from the side of the street and drove her over to the gas station.

"Alright now hurry up because I have a flight to catch." He told her before she ran out of the car. "Eye yi, yi, yi, yi!" he said to himself. "I'm not even half way through my forties and already this kid is going to give me a fuckin heart attack." He said as he opened the compartment inside his dashboard and grabbed his cigarettes. Then he dug inside his pocket and grabbed his lighter and grabbed one of them from the box. Then he discarded the box back inside the compartment and shut it tightly before opening the window a crack and lighting the cigarette.

He took one large cleansing breath and blew out a puff of smoke while dangling the tip of the cigarette out the window. A few moments later Mary ran back over to the car. "Alright here's the deal," Chucky began as he flicked the ashes out the window before turning around to face her again. "I'm going to call your mother and let her know where you are so she doesn't flip out." He told her. "You're not going to make me go home are you?" she asked him miserably.

"Of course I am!" he shouted. "Your mother already thinks I'm irresponsible enough! And there is no way in hell that I'm going to catch my flight now, I'll be lucky if I'm even able to schedule another one this soon!" he snapped. "I'm sorry Chucky, are you mad at me?" Mary questioned him. "No, I'm not mad at you but you could have gotten hurt! I just think you made a stupid decision and you need to think before you try and pull a crazy stunt like that!" he scolded. "Yeah, well, so do you!" she yelled back.

"I mean all of the kids at school hate me and think I'm a liar! You're the only friend I have and you were just going to take off like that!" she told him before heaving a sad sigh and hanging her head. "You didn't care about how I felt." She said. "Don't be ridiculous, of course I care about you." Chucky told her. "Well, then act like it!" she cried as Chucky heaved a heavy sigh. "What am I going to do with you?" he questioned with disbelief. "Alright, it may be against my better judgement but you can go." He told her as she gave an excited gasp and her face lit up with excitement.

"Really!?" she exclaimed. "On the condition that I call your mother and tell her where you are and what you did. And I also have to call your teacher so that you can keep up on your homework. Deal?" he questioned. "Deal! I can't believe it, I'm actually going to London!" she cried excitedly as Chucky rolled his eyes and turned the engine back on before pulling back the gear shift and glancing back behind him as he started to pull out. "I swear one day you're going to grow up to be a lawyer." He told her as he accelerated and started to turn the vehicle around.

Yeah I know, I'm sorry for the pretty short chapter, but I figured this would be a good place to end it for now to keep you guessing about what happens next. I think it's adorable that (I'm) Chucky is starting to get more and more into the fatherly role. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Airport

Unless you haven't caught on by now (Gabrielle) I am Chucky! (roleplayer who's actually a girl LOL) I mean duh! Just read what it says up on the top and you'll see the words Chucky Ray, and if you read my profile you'll find out even more about me. These stories about me and Mary are based on events that actually happened.

However this whole thing about going to London is completely made up, but certain things in the story like what happened between me and Billy, and what _will_ happen between me Mary and Tiffany was real. I just thought I'd tell the story in a unique way. Yes I do get that kind of reaction when I'm on the road for real LOL, and I guess you'll just have to see find out to see what happens with Glen, who isn't my son in real life just an actor. But if you were paying attention, you'll see the answer to your question inside the description. Hehe- Chucky

Chucky pulled inside the parking lot and parked the truck before turning off the engine and throwing his seatbelt off. Chucky and Mary both got out of the truck and grabbed their luggage out of the trunk. "Alright just let me lock up and then we can go inside." Chucky said before pushing the lock button and waited for the click before he turned around and nudged Mary forward with his foot. "I should kick your ass do you know that?" he questioned. "What's wrong with you?" he asked her before he took her hand and walked with her a crossed the parking lot.

Of course Chucky would never really hurt her, he just believed that there wasn't anything wrong with a little corporal punishment. "Stop for a moment." Chucky told her bringing her to a halt as a car passed in front of them. "Alright, come on." Chucky said as they continued to look both ways before racing over to the sidewalk and running inside. After they had made it safely inside Chucky let go of her hand. "Damn it, I forgot that we have to go through security." He said.

"So?" Mary questioned. "So,.. this is the first time that I've ever _legally_ been on a plane before. I'm a killer doll remember?" he said as he picked her up and lifted her onto a bench. "Look, I'm going to go put my weapons back inside the truck so I won't do anything to cause attention." He said. "Wouldn't the fact that you're a walking and talking doll be enough to do that?" she asked him. "You _would_ think so wouldn't you." He said. "Just be a good girl and stay here. Do you understand? Don't move." He told her as she gave a nod back at him before he ran back outside.

Mary glanced up to see a strange man in front of her and staring at her. He was tall and skinny with short brown wavy hair, with tanned colored skin and bright blue eyes. The fact that he had been staring at her so intensely made Mary feel quite uncomfortable, and she hoped that Chucky would hurry up and get back to her. The stare down continued until a few moments later when Chucky came back to collect her. "Chucky, that man keeps looking at me." She told him softly.

"Come on, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." He told her as he lifted her back up into the air and planted a quick kiss on the top of her head before setting her back down and taking ahold of her once more. "Let's go." He said as they started to walk away. That's when suddenly Chucky stopped and looked back over his shoulder at the man. "That's funny," he began. "I think I know that guy." He said before continuing to walk with Mary down to their gate.

"We'll check in first and then I'll get you some breakfast and you can eat while I go use the bathroom." He told her as they walked up to the front desk and Chucky dug his ID card out of his front pocket and handed it to the skinny man behind the counter. His eyes grew wider as he inspected Chucky's card and peered down at it over the rim of his glasses. For there was a picture of Chucky with a huge grin on his face and wearing Mary's necklace around his neck. Above the photograph were the words "Chucky the killer doll" in dark bold letters.

"Is there a problem?" Chucky asked him. "I also have my driver's license with me." He said. "No, that's not necessary." The man said. "Man, I hate this job." He said with a loud groan before looking over at the computer and started to type on the keyboard. He continued this for a few moments before turning back to face Chucky and giving him back his ID. "You're all checked in sir. You're plane to London England leaves in about one hour." The man told him inside a nasally voice with a loud moan.

Chucky thanked him before putting his card away and taking Mary over to the food court. After they both ate and used the bathroom they waited back in the lobby for their plane to start boarding. Finally just when it seemed like they would be waiting forever, they were finally called to board. Mary had never been on an airplane before, but Chucky allowed her to have the window seat since she absolutely insisted upon it. After a while Mary started to fall asleep.

Chucky wrapped his arm around her and pulled her inside his chest. "I love you." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. "You're a pain in the ass but I love you anyway." He told her before kissing her hair softly and resting his chin on the top of her head as she drifted off to sleep. Chucky found himself nodding off as well, and before long they fell asleep inside each other's arms.

Spoiler alert; Tiffany and Glen will be in the next chapter. Oh and you don't get to find out who the strange man was until part three of the series.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; The Reunion

To answer your question Gabrielle yes I have heard that song and I love the movie that it's from Hocus Pocus! LOL about the security man part, I couldn't stop laughing while I was writing that part. And don't feel embarrassed LOL, those little duh moments happen to all of us sooner or later. Oh and about the strange man,.. hmm,.. you'll find out who it is in the next story but here is a clue. Maybe he has to do with somebody in Chucky's past from one of the films? Just saying.

Chucky and Mary slept through most of the flight. "Hello this is your captain speaking, and we'll be landing at our destination London England momentarily." The captain announced as Chucky stopped snoring and slowly woke up, lifting his head and looking out the window. He smiled down at Mary who was still fast asleep inside his arms. "Mary!" he began inside a whisper before he gently started to shake her awake. "Mary wake up." He whispered as she gave a small little yawn and opened her eyes.

"What?" she asked groggily while she looked up at him. "Look out the window." He told her inside that same whisper as Mary turned to look to see what he had been talking about. Sure enough she saw that they were soaring over the towers of London. She even saw the huge clock tower. "Look Chucky, that's Big Ben!" she cried excitedly as she pointed out the window. Chucky grinned down at her as she gasped with wonder and bewilderment.

About ten to fifteen minutes or so later the plane landed. "Come on, let's go get our luggage." Chucky said as he took Mary by the hand and walked her down to the conveyer belt. That's when suddenly he caught a glimpse of a teenaged boy with bright red hair and bright blue eyes coming towards them. "Dad?" he questioned. "Is that really you?" he asked him as Mary looked up at Chucky with confusion. "Glen?" Chucky questioned. "Damn, you've really changed." He told him.

"I know, Mum told me that you'd be surprised. Who is that little girl you're with?" Glen asked. "Uh, it's kind of a long story." Chucky said. "I'm Mary." She told him. "Well it's nice to meet you Mary. My name is William Glen Ray, but I still like to be called Glen." He explained. "William?" Chucky questioned with disbelief still remembering that had been a form of the boy's name that had been bullying Mary. "Yeah, Mum thought that since I'm human now, that it would only be proper to give me a full name." Glen explained.

"Say where is your mother anyway?" Chucky asked him. "She's at home. She sent me to pick you up. Although she didn't tell me that Mary was coming. I bet she'll be quite surprised to see her." He answered. "You're not kidding, _I_ didn't even know until I found out she was hiding in my suitcase." Chucky said as they all walked over to the conveyer belt together. Glen helped Chucky and Mary get their luggage inside his van. "Oh and by the way, where's Glenda?" Chucky asked as he heaved their things into the trunk.

"She's in jail. She got busted for being a prostitute." Glen answered as Chucky desperately tried (and failed) to hold his laughter inside of him. "What's a prostitute?" Mary asked. "Trust me kid, you don't want to know." Chucky answered as his son slammed the trunk shut. "Well Mary, ladies first." Glen said with a grin as he slid the backdoor opened for her and she climbed inside.

"Do you want to sit in the back with her or do you want to sit up front?" Glen asked. "I think she'll be alright, I'll sit up front." Chucky said as Mary buckled herself in while Glen slammed the door shut again. "Tell me the truth, who is she? I really want to know." Glen said. "Get in, I'll explain it on the way." Chucky said. "Oh and be careful, there are a lot of bastards out there, especially in England that don't know how to drive." He told him before he opened the passenger door and climbed inside.

 _….._

"That was a fascinating story you told me." Glen said as he parked the car in the driveway and all three of them got out. "Here are all your things." He said as he unlocked the trunk and handed them their bags. "I'm sorry we don't have any extra rooms for Mary though." He apologized. "That's alright, she can sleep with me." Chucky said as Mary rolled her eyes and gave a loud groan. "I'd rather sleep on the couch. You snoring keeps me awake at night, and you fart a lot too." She told him as she wrinkled her nose and Glen laughed.

"I do not!" Chucky yelled. "You do too, and plus your breath smells like a sunk." She said as Glen laughed even harder and Chucky quickly turned over to glare at him. "I like her, she's cute." Glen said. "Oh yeah _sure_ she seems cute now, but you should try living with her." Chucky said as they started walking towards the house together. "It's funny how sometimes you act like father and daughter, but you also tend to act like brother and sister a lot too." Glen said as they walked up to the door and (Glen) knocked.

"Mum, Dad's here!" he exclaimed and waited for an answer. "Mum?" he questioned. "Huh that's funny, she didn't tell me that she was going anywhere today." He began as he started to turn back around. "Dad?" he questioned realizing that his father was gone. "Uh Mary, do you know where my dad is?" he asked her. "No, he was here a second ago." Mary said as she started looking around for him. That's when suddenly Chucky came around from the back of the house laughing mischievously as he carried Tiffany's old doll body.

"Looking for someone?" he asked with a grin. "Father!?" Glen cried with disbelief as his eyes grew wide and he threw his hands up on the sides of his face. "What have you done with Mother!?" he cried. "I figured that I wouldn't be able to catch up with her and spend time with her properly inside her human form, so I did the chant and switched her back." He explained as he laid her on the ground. "It'll probably take her a moment to come through, she's a bit knocked out right now." He explained when suddenly Tiffany's dark green eyes popped open.

Glen gave a loud gasp with fright as she started to slowly sit up. "Chucky?" she questioned as she looked up into his eyes. "What happened?" she asked anxiously as she slowly shook her head and felt her forehead. That's when she suddenly realized that her hands were once again made of plastic and she let out a huge horrified scream.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; Friends Until The End

Chucky heaved a sigh as he sat down in the backseat of the car while Daniel Drove. "I've really done it this time." He muttered to himself as he turned and looked out the window thinking about his life and how Mary had made a huge difference inside of it. As he remembered what his life used to be and what it was now, he was afraid that without Mary inside it that he would turn back into that other person inside him that he didn't want to be anymore. He slowly looked up as Daniel turned on the windshield wipers and Mary's mother turned up the radio. "Oh I love this song!" she exclaimed happily as I Turn To You came on the radio. Chucky secretly rolled his eyes as she started to sing along with the words.

As she continued to sing Chucky really started to listen and pay attention to the words. It reminded him of Mary. In fact, it sounded like that it had been exactly made _for_ them. When Chucky was lost Mary had found him, and she was the one that calmed the beast inside of him. Without her he didn't have anything.

As the song continued by the third chorus Chucky found himself quietly singing along, surprised by the sound of his own voice and how it was not really as bad as he thought it was going to be. Before long Daniel had turned the car into the driveway and stopped it before turning off the engine. Chucky froze as Mary's mother carried him inside. "Come on Chucky, let's get you all dried off." She told him as she carried him up the stairs to Mary's room and changed him back into his old original clothes and set him on top of the shelf, turning off the light before leaving the room.

Chucky ran a hand through his hair and lengthened it back down over his shoulders messing it up again. He heaved a heavy sigh and knocked his head against the window pane slowly moving it back and forth and closing his eyes. "Chucky are you alright?" he heard a familiar voice ask him. He opened his eyes and saw Tiffany leaping up on top of the bed. "Tiffany, what are you still doing here?" he asked her. "Stephanie left me here because she thought you could use some company if you didn't find Mary." She explained. "So, what happened?" she asked him.

"She's in the hospital. She hit her head and she doesn't remember anything. Not even me." He answered sadly as he closed his eyes slightly. "Oh Chucky, I'm so sorry." She told him as he hit his fist against the glass. "It's not fair! Mary's always been there for me, and the first time that she really needs me there isn't a fucking thing I can do about it!" he cried angrily narrowing his eyebrows and clenching his teeth together. "Well you know Chucky, my mother said that things always happen for a reason." She told him.

"Fuck your mother!" he told her as she glared at him coldly. "Hey! You know I came up here feeling sorry for you so I wouldn't talk that way to me if I were you!" she warned him angrily. "Really?" he asked her. "Gee I'm sorry Tiff, but this is the worst thing that's ever happened to me. I've never been so scared before in my life." He said as he covered his face with both of his hands. "She's my only friend I've got, and now I could end up losing her forever." He said sadly. "That's not true Chucky, and besides she's not your only friend. You've got another one in me." She told him as he uncovered his face. "And we're going to find that bitch or son of a bitch who did this to her and get rid of them once and for all." She said. "Yeah,.." Chucky said with an evil smirk. "Let's waste that asshole." He said. "The only problem is that we don't have a license plate number." She said.

"Yes we do." Chucky told her. "I saw it floating down in the river where Mary had her accident. I also left my things back there on the bridge." He said as he climbed down the shelf and leapt onto the floor and rushed over to Mary's closet. "Hey Tiff mind giving me a hand here?" he asked her as he leapt up into the air a few times trying to reach a shelf. "Okay I'll try, but now that the car's back we might as well take that." She said as she leapt down on the ground and ran over behind him trying to lift him up. "Geez Chucky what have you been eating?" she asked him. "Just some meatballs and pumpkin pie." He answered.

"Well you're way too,.. heavy." She groaned as she heaved him up but suddenly lost her balance and he came down tumbling on top of her. "Ouch!" she exclaimed as he gave a chuckle. "Oops, sorry." He apologized as he quickly got up off of her and offered her his hand. "Here take it." He told her as she simply looked at him for a moment before she took it and he helped her up. "Thanks, what exactly were you trying to reach anyway?" she asked him. "Mary's walkie-talkies. I figured that I could go up the bridge and give you the number and then I can have you call and ask them who it belongs to." He said.

"Really? Wow, I can't believe the first time that we're actually working together it's to murder someone." She said as Chucky laughed. "I can. That's how I ended up falling in love with Mary. Actually, it's rather the opposite. My brother kidnapped her and I was trying to kill him and save her." He explained. "You really do love her don't you Chucky?" she asked him. "Of course I do, I just don't know what would happen to me if I lost her." He said sadly with a sigh. "Well don't worry, she's going to be alright. And she's a lucky kid to have someone like you for a father." She told him. "Yeah a raving murderous lunatic." He said.

"Yeah but there's also a whole other gentler side to you. And that's what I like about you Chucky, you're actually making me start to think that maybe you're right. Maybe there is more to life than just killing and destroying people." She said as she took his hand and gazed into his eyes. "Especially when you love someone and you're trying to protect them." She said. "Tiff, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about everything. I was wrong about you." He told her with a shake of his head. "That's alright Chucky you can apologize to me later. Right now there's a little girl in the hospital who is waiting for you to avenge her." She told him. "You're right Tiff." Chucky said with a look of determination as he clenched his fists together. "Give me another boost." He told her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Sweet Dreams

Sorry if I gave everyone a heart attack, I almost got one myself when I thought that these beautiful stories were deleted, but when I still saw them listed in my account when I logged in, and in a friend of mine's favorites, I realized it was just a glitch thank God! Anyway, enjoy chapter eight!

"Alright Mary, do you have your pajamas on!?" Tiffany called to her as Chucky sat down with Glen at the dining room table. "Yes!" she shouted back from the bathroom. "Alright, brush your teeth and I'll make your bed up." Tiffany said as Chucky narrowed his eyebrows as he turned his head over to glare at her. "Don't tell my kid what to do, you're not her mother!" he snapped. "Well, last time I checked you're not her father so get over it." She told him. "Hm!" he snapped. "Shows what you know." He growled.

"Umm, Dad, what exactly are we supposed to be doing?" Glen asked. "Besides trying to prove your mother wrong?" Chucky asked him back as Mary finally came out of the bathroom. "Well the key to controlling your power is to first control your emotions." He told his son as he gave a little chuckle. "I never thought I'd hear that coming from you." He said. "Just try writing your thoughts and feelings down, so it's not bottled all up inside you. You could also try writing about your goals, like your hopes and dreams for the future." Chucky explained as Mary walked over to him.

"That's funny, I never really thought about that kind of stuff before." Glen began. "Do you have any dreams Mary?" he asked her. "Yeah," she began nervously. "I want Chucky to be my father." She explained. "Hmm, that's sort of interesting. If he was your father then that would make us brother and sister. Even though I already have a twin sister, I think I would really enjoy being a big brother." He told her. "And I also want to be a singer." She added.

"Hmm, that's interesting you never told me that." Chucky said. "That's because it's never going to happen." She told him. "How do you know that? I've heard you sing before, and you've got a great voice. At least that's just my opinion." He said. "Yeah but I want to sing now and I'm only seven years old. It's pretty silly if you really stop and think about it." She told him. "Mary I got to tell you a story." Chucky began as he picked her up and sat her down on the top of his lap.

"When I was your age there were two things I wanted to be above anything else." He told her as he adjusted his grip. "You mean like being a cereal killer?" Mary questioned before brushing a strand of hair out of her face as Chucky simply laughed. "No, that wasn't until I was much older." He answered. "Anyway, I wanted to either be a magician or a jouster. And of course everybody laughed about it and made fun of me for it." He explained.

"Why?" she asked him. "Because, I never paid attention in school and they thought that I would never pay attention long enough to learn a magic trick, and jousting is a very rare career to get into. But I never gave up either of those dreams and you know why?" he asked her. "No, why?" she questioned. "Because if you believe hard enough dreams can come true. If you want proof just look at you and me." He said. "Everyone said that I would never have any real friends or people that loved me, but I was determined enough to prove them wrong and look where it got me? That dream came true because I kept following it and I found you." He explained as Glen and Tiffany smiled at the two of them together.

"Do you understand now? If you really want to be a singer, and if it really means more to you than anything in the world, it shouldn't matter what anyone else tells you, you should follow it." He told her as he pointed at her heart. "Okay Chucky." She said as he kissed her cheek. "Alright now, get to bed. It's late." He told her before setting her back down on the ground. After she had fallen asleep, Tiffany walked over to him. "You know I hate admitting this, but I just have to say that you rather are quite good with her." She whispered as he simply grinned at her.

"Is that a compliment?" he questioned. "Maybe,.." she said slowly. "Well the bed inside the guest room is made up so you can go to bed anytime you want to." She told him. "Thanks, are you planning on joining me?" he asked with a sly grin and a mischievous chuckle. "Not in this lifetime." She told him with a roll of her eyes before walking into her own bedroom and shutting the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; Pumpkin

That's alright, the website was pretty fucked up yesterday, and I was afraid that my stories had been deleted and it really scared the shit out of me. LOL at the part you were giggling about, and yes I guess he sort of has that, it was sort of based off a character I made that you'll learn about in the later part of the series, and I appreciate your feedback but I really would like to read your story. As Chucky told Mary, you never know until you try.

Later in the middle of the night, Mary was awoken by a loud thunderstorm. She gave a loud shriek before quickly throwing her blanket over her head. Even though she had had a killer doll for a best friend, the biggest thing that terrified her more than anything in the whole world were thunderstorms. Chucky put on his good guy slipper shoes, and his robe before walking out of the bedroom as Mary continued to shake with fright.

"Hey, are you alright?" Chucky asked her with concern as he slowly pulled the blanket off of her. "Yes," she began when suddenly another loud clap of thunder was heard and she gave another loud shriek before leaping into his arms. "no." she finished miserably as she buried her face inside his chest. "Sweetheart, its only thunder. It's just noise, it's not going to hurt you." Chucky told her soothingly as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Can I sleep with you?" she mumbled inside his chest. "Only if you can put up with my snoring and farting and stinky skunk breath." Chucky teased with a grin as she giggled a little bit. Chucky softly kissed her hair before starting to carry her back into his bedroom. "You know, either you're getting too old for this or I am." He said as he carried her into bed before climbing inside it next to her. "Alright, time to go back to sleep." He said as he pulled the over back over them. Mary closed her eyes and snuggled next to him resting her head on his chest. Chucky smiled down at her warmly before wrapping his arm around her and kissing her forehead. "Goodnight." He told her before kissing it again and drifting off to sleep.

 _…._

"Charles! Wake up!" Chucky opened his eyes and found himself back inside the desk of his old classroom. Had he been nodding off again at school and dreaming the whole thing about Andy, Mary, Glen, and Tiffany up? And about the part about being a killer doll? Or was he dreaming now? "Charles, since it seems like you're bored, maybe this class is a little too easy for you. Can you please come up here and show the class the answer to the equation up on the board?" the teacher questioned as he held up a piece of chalk.

Chucky groaned before slowly standing up out of his chair. That's when suddenly a beautiful blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes (wearing a white shirt and black skirt) came through the door. Chucky couldn't believe how gorgeous she was and had never seen a more beautiful woman in all his life. She walked over to the teacher and handed him a note. "Class, this is Tiffany Adams our new student." He said as he read her name off the pink slip of paper. Tiffany looked over at Chucky and smiled at him shyly.

"Tiffany, why don't you go over and sit next to Charles?" the teacher suggested as Chucky heard the hallelujah chorus inside his head ring out through his ears. "Hi." She said as she walked over to him. Chucky opened his mouth but couldn't find the right words to come out of it. He even had a hard time trying to breathe. "Hi." He finally managed to squeeze out. "I'm Tiffany." She said. "I know." Chucky said with a breath of astonishment before shaking his head. "I mean I'm Chucky. Even though my real name is Charles, I prefer to be called Chucky." He explained.

"It's nice to meet you… Chucky." Tiffany said smiling at him sweetly and gazing passionately inside his eyes. For a moment Chucky forgot that anyone else was there until he heard the laughter coming from the other students and the teacher clearing his throat and still holding up the piece of chalk. Chucky heaved a heavy sigh and groaned again as Tiffany pulled out her chair and sat down. Chucky reluctantly walked up to the board as Tiffany pushed herself back in and gazed up at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey new girl!" another girl shouted as Tiffany turned around to see a young lady with blonde hair and hazel colored eyes snapped. "Stay away from him, he's mine." She warned as she pointed at her chest. "You're not the boss of me!" Tiffany snapped back inside a whisper and narrowed her eyes with a scowl before turning back around to see Chucky writing his answer to the equation up on the board. "Thank you Charles, you may sit down." The teacher told him as Chucky walked back over to his seat.

 _…_

The next morning Chucky woke up to the bright sunlight shining in through his eyes. He had been dreaming after all. He couldn't believe that the thought of when he first met Tiffany was still vividly inside his mind. As he looked back down he saw that Mary had climbed completely on top of him and that her butt was inside his face. Chucky grinned and smacked it waking her up with a start. "Hey!" she cried. "Sorry, but it was an easy target and I just couldn't resist." He told her.

"Come on, get off of me." He said as he picked her up and moved her aside. As soon as he got up and went into the bathroom, Tiffany came inside the bedroom. "Well good morning Mary, how did you sleep last night?" she asked her with a loving smile. "Alright I guess." She answered with a shrug. "Well Glen's already up making breakfast inside the kitchen, so if you're hungry you can go in and tell him what you want." She explained. "Thanks," Mary said as she got up and climbed out of bed.

Just then Chucky flushed the toilet and as soon as he opened the door gave a petrified shriek. For there, rubbing and nuzzling at his feet, was an orange tabby cat. "It's a c-c-c-c cat." He said as the cat started to purr. "Nice job Chucky, you got that right on the first try." Tiffany said as she walked over to him and smiled and the cat gave a quiet meow. "You didn't tell me that you had a cat!" Chucky snapped shaking his head as Tiffany giggled.

"That's because you didn't ask me silly." She told him. "How could you _possibly_ have a cat!?" he yelled. "It wasn't here last night!" he cried shaking his head again. "That's because Pumpkin is an indoor outdoor cat, and he was out prowling when you and Mary arrived last night." Tiffany explained. "Pumpkin?" Chucky asked with disbelief. "Yeah, that's his name. You can pet him if you want to, he's really rather friendly." She explained as Chucky gave a little wince.

"NO thank you." He said when suddenly the toilet flushed again and Mary came out of the bathroom. "Aww, it's a kitty!" she exclaimed excitedly as she ran over to stroke it. Chucky rolled his eyes as the cat continued to purr. "I don't have time for this." He groaned as he walked over to the kitchen table and sat down as Glen started to cook some bacon and eggs. "Honestly Chucky, he is really rather friendly, I just don't seem to understand what you have against cats." Tiffany said.

"They're nothing but balls of fur, and unlike dogs they don't give a shit about you." He said as Pumpkin arched his back while Mary continued stroking it. "Now how do you know that, have you actually ever spent any time with one?" Tiffany questioned as Mary picked the cat up and cuddled him inside her chest. "Don't worry about him, he can be difficult sometimes." She said scratching the cat behind his ears before petting his head, and kissing it before she put him back down.

"Tell me about it." Tiffany said as Pumpkin stuck his tail straight up in the air and started walking towards the back door. "You know I'm still in the room right?" Chucky questioned as Glen started to serve breakfast onto the table as the cat escaped outside. "Alright everyone, breakfast is served." He said as everyone sat down at the table and started to eat unaware that something terrible was about to happen.

Ooh,.. I wonder what's going to happen next? Sorry for the delay, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Did you figure out who the other girl was in Chucky's dream? Let me give you a clue, she was one of the main characters in Curse of Chucky.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; The Fire

Don't worry you WILL found out who the girl is in this story, and yes you can breathe again LOL And yes I love cats in real life even though my character isn't too fond of them LOL

After everyone had finished eating Chucky turned over to Mary. "Alright now I want you to get dressed and start working on your homework while I work with Glen." He said. "Tiffany will be there to help you if you need it." He told her. "But I really want you to help me." She said sadly. "Mary I know I'm sorry but I'm really busy alright? As soon as I'm done I'll spend some time with you I promise." He said. "Well, alright." She said sadly as she took one last sip of her orange juice before getting up from her chair and walking into the bedroom.

"Poor Mary, I feel really sorry for her." Glen said. "I know, I do too but right now you need me more than she does." Chucky said. "No I don't, I wrote everything down in my dream journal just like you told me." Glen said as he lifted up a tanned little booklet. "Let me see that." Chucky said as Glen handed it over to him and he opened it. Chucky started silently reading to himself as Pumpkin started meowing and pawing at the back door.

"Glen sweetface, did you feed Pumpkin yet this morning?" Tiffany asked as the cat started to meow even louder and continued to scratch at the door. "Yes," he began. "at least I think I did." He said. "Well I do believe he's hungry." Tiffany said as the noises continued. "Why doesn't he just find a mouse or something to eat then?" Chucky questioned looking up from his book. "Well even though I can't stop him from catching and killing mice to eat, it really isn't good for him because he could get sick from it." She explained. "Well _sorry_." Chucky said sarcastically.

"I'm getting worried, he doesn't usually act like this." Tiffany said taking one last sip of coffee before she sat it down on the table beside her, and left her newspaper on top of the chair before getting up and walking into the kitchen. That's when suddenly she stopped and sniffed the air. "Glen, did you turn the stove off after you were finished cooking?" she questioned him. "Yes, I did." He answered. "Why?" he asked her. "I smell smoke." She explained as she quickly rushed over to the stove.

Sure enough, flames were starting to emerge from inside the cracks of the walls. "Everybody out, I have to call the fire department." She said calmly so that she wouldn't worry anyone else. "Mary," Chucky began anxiously. "let's go." He said loud enough for her to hear her as Glen pulled his shirt up over his nose and started a coughing fit along with his mother and father who were also running towards the front door.

"Is everyone here?" Tiffany questioned. "Where's Mary?" Glen asked as he started looking around as Chucky's heart started pounding frantically against his chest. "You mean she's still inside!?" he shouted widening his eyes when suddenly the entire house went up in flames. "Chucky, we have to call the fire department!" Tiffany yelled. "No, I'm going back for her." He said quickly. "But Chucky you can't!" Tiffany began as she grabbed ahold of his arm. "You'll be killed!" she yelled. "I've got to!" he cried as he kicked down the door and ran back inside. "MARY!" he shouted starting to look around for her even though his eyes were watering from the fumes.

"CHUCKY!" she shouted back with a loud cough. "Chucky I'm scared!" she cried. "It's alright Mary, I'm coming!" he told her rushing over to the bedroom door that was burning up in flames. "Stand back!" he told her before kicking the door down. "Are you alright?" he asked as he ran over to her. Instead of answering him she broke into a bunch of loud coughs and collapsed on the ground. "It's alright kid," Chucky began as he lifted her inside his arms.

"You're going to be alright, I got you." He said as sirens started to sound outside. Chucky carried Mary out the bedroom window and down to safety. "How is she?" Tiffany asked as firemen leapt out of their firetrucks and ran straight towards the house. Pumpkin meowed before she jumped inside of Tiffany's arms as Chucky knelt down and held Mary tightly in his own. "Good boy," Tiffany whispered as she pet his head and watched them anxiously. "good boy." She said again. "She'll pull through." Chucky said as he looked down at Mary and placed a tender hand on her cheek. "She has to." He said fighting back the urge of tears as Mary's eyes stayed tightly shut.

"We have to get her to the hospital." One of the firemen said as he walked over to them. "No, she's going to be alright." Chucky said. "I'm sorry sir, but we have to take her and give her some medical care before we lose her." The man said as he took Mary from Chucky's arms. "YOU CAN'T TAKE HER! SHE NEEDS ME!" Chucky sobbed as he quickly got to his feet. "Look Chucky, I know you're upset but you have to calm down." Tiffany said as the fireman started carrying Mary away. "NO!" Chucky yelled as he started to break down in sobs.

"Chucky please, calm down." Tiffany said as she grabbed ahold of his shoulder. "MARY!" he shouted as the tears started pouring down his face before he could stop it. Tiffany set the cat down and pulled him inside her chest and embraced him tightly as she tried to comfort him. "Shh,.. shh,.. it's alright." She said as she rubbed his back soothingly while his shoulders shook. "She's going to be alright,.. I promise." She whispered as he began to cry harder than he ever had in his life.

Yes Mary is going to be alright, but poor Chucky since he doesn't know about this yet. :'(


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; The Argument

I know right? Poor Chucky, I mean he loves her to _death_. Since this is the first time we actually see him breakdown screaming and crying for her like that, I almost wanted to burst into tears myself. If you're wondering what exactly Chucky read inside Glen's dream journal you'll find pretty soon *sigh* You really are awesome and I love you to pieces, but I sure wish I could get some more reviewers. Anyway, what exactly are you having trouble with? Maybe I can help. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter! I think we've just about reached the middle now.

Chucky burst through the hospital doors and ran up to the front desk. He grabbed onto the edge of it and hung there so he could be able to see over the desk. With one free hand he started to ring the bell repeatedly. "Hello!? I need some service here this is an emergency!" he shouted when suddenly one of the nurses walked over to him. "Hello sir, who exactly are you here to see?" she questioned him. "Mary Barclay." He answered. "I'm her best friend and the closest thing that she has to a father." He explained.

"Oh, I see, and may I have your name?" she asked him. "Charles Lee_" he began. "Chucky." He finished quickly. "Alright then Chucky, right this way." She said as Chucky quickly let go of the desk and dropped to the floor. Tiffany and Glen followed him and the nurse down the hallway until she stopped right behind the door. "She's right in here." The nurse said as she slowly turned the doorknob. Chucky slowly went inside the dark room and saw Mary in her bed sound asleep. He leapt on top of the bed and slowly sat down at the bottom of it as he gazed at her solemnly.

"Come on kid don't do this." He began with a heavy sad sigh before taking ahold of her hand. "Please don't leave me, we're friends to the end remember?" he asked her softly as he bent down and kissed the top of her hand. That's when suddenly Mary's eyes started to flutter open. "Chucky?" she questioned inside a hoarse voice. "Oh, thank God!" Chucky cried as he grabbed her tightly breathing a sigh of relief as happy tears started running down his face. "You scared the shit out of me kid." He began as he kissed the top of her head. "I thought I lost you." He told her with a sniff as he kissed her again.

"Don't do that again, alright?" he questioned with another sniff continuing to hug her tightly to him. "Uh Chucky, I can't breathe." Mary said as Chucky laughed before quickly letting her go. "Oops, sorry kid." He apologized as she laid back down. "You better get some rest now." He told her. "Alright," she said groggily with a loud yawn. "I'll be back to visit you I promise." Chucky said as he bent down and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much." He said as she started to drift off to sleep. "Goodnight kid." He said kissing her hand one more time before getting back off the bed and turning back to shoot an evil glare at Glen who was hanging his head with guilt.

"You!" he snapped as he leapt over top of him and tumbled over him out into the hallway and wrestled to the ground landing on top of him. "Do you realize what you could have done!?" he shouted on the top of his lungs before taking out his knife and pointing the tip of its blade at his throat. "Chucky!" Tiffany cried with a horrified gasp. "Don't be mad at Glen, it isn't his fault!" she told him. "Oh yeah! Well if he hadn't have been the one that started the fire then none of this would have happened!" he yelled. "Chucky calm down, it was an accident and he didn't mean to." Tiffany told him.

"He could have _killed_ her!" he shouted becoming even deeper inside his rage. "Not to mention the rest of us!" he added. "Chucky for goodness sake he's our son!" Tiffany yelled. "No Mother, he's right." Glen began. "I put us all in danger, and he has every reason to hate me." Glen said. "I'm sorry Father, I let you down." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek and Chucky growled at him one more time before deciding to get off of him and let him go. "Glen!" Tiffany gasped inside a whisper as he got up and started running towards the exit.

"We have to stop him Chucky, he could get hurt out there all alone by himself." Tiffany said. "Oh let him go," Chucky began turning away from her. "he isn't worth my time." He said as Tiffany started to growl at him. "That's it! I've had it with you! If you really believe that then that makes you as bad as your father was to you!" she shouted. "And I really had such high hopes for you! I thought you really had changed." She said before heaving a sad sigh. "But I guess I was wrong." She told him. "What else is new?" he asked still avoiding eye contact with her before she started to walk away. "Where the hell are you going?" he asked her. "To find our son." She answered before she turned away and left.

I'm sorry, I realize that this was rather short, but I figured that this would be a good place to leave it. I feel bad for Glen AND for Chucky. Sure it really was an accident, but the only reason Chucky was acting like that was because he was scared and in pain. He's just not used to expressing his emotions and telling them the truth like that.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; The Silver Lining

Don't worry, Glen isn't that kind of person to deliberately try and hurt them like that. I know there is an awful lot to remember that's going on right now, but just bear with me. Everything is going to get all cleared up soon and easier to follow trust me. And Chucky's biggest problem is that he just doesn't know how to communicate to everyone how he feels. That's what I was really trying to say before. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

"Glen!" Tiffany called as she ran back outside the hospital. "Glen!" she called even louder as she started to look all around for him inside different directions. That's when suddenly she saw a nearby police station. She waited until it was safe for her to cross the street before she dashed over to the building and ran inside. "Can I help you mam?" a police officer asked her. "Yes, my name is Tiffany Ray, well Adams actually since I never officially tied the knot." She began. "Anyway, I would like to report a missing child." She explained.

"I assume then that this child is yours?" he questioned. "That's right, he's my son." She answered with a nod as he took out his notepad and withdrew his pen from the top of his ear. "May I have the missing person's name and a physical description of him?" he asked her. "Sure," she began with another nod. "His name is William Glen Ray, but everyone mostly just calls him Glen." She explained as the officer began scribbling the information down on the notepad. "I see, and what does he look like?" he asked her.

"Well for starters, he's a teenager. And he's pretty tall and skinny with bright red hair and bright blue eyes." She told him as he continued to write the information. "Well Tiffany, that should be enough information to send out a search party." He said as he finished writing and looked back up at her. "Can I have your phone number? That way I can call you when we find him." He explained. "Sure, but I'll have to give you my cell phone number since my house burned down. You see Glen was cooking and he accidentally forgot to turn off the stove. And then he got into a little squabble about it with his father which led him to run away." She told him as she started to remove a pen and a little piece of paper from her purse.

After she had finished giving him the information, she ran back outside and bumped into Chucky. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't care about Glen!" she snapped narrowing her eyebrows at him as he heaved a sigh and hung his head. "Look Tiff, I'm sorry for everything." He told her. "Well, it isn't me that you should be apologizing to. Our son thinks that his father hates him." She said. "I don't," Chucky began. "I was just_" he continued when suddenly Tiffany interrupted him. "Yeah well, you never really spent any time with him at all! And that's why he wrote about it in his dream journal!" she snapped.

"Listen Tiff, I _do_ care about him alright." Chucky began again. "Yeah well, you have a funny way of showing it!" she snapped. "Come on Tiff, you know how I am. I have a problem with controlling my emotions, but I never really mean any of it. I mean I realize now that it was an accident but this whole thing about being part of a family is a whole new experience for me." He told her. "Now I really am sorry and I would like you to forgive me but I'll completely understand if you don't." he said. "Well, I don't know. I'm going to have to think about it, but now I really don't have time to. Glen could be anywhere, and I have to find him before he gets himself into trouble." She said.

"You mean, _we'll_ have to find him." Chucky said as he grabbed ahold of her hand. "You mean, you'll really help me find him?" she questioned with disbelief. "You bet. He is our son isn't he? And I promise from now on that I'll try to be a better man, and a father to him." He told her. "Thank you Chucky. I really appreciate it." She told him. "You're welcome, but before we start our expedition of trying to find him, we should first find us a place to stay." He said.

"Well it just so happens that I know one." Tiffany began proudly. "Did I ever mention to you that Glen performed a magic show using his powers at Buckingham Palace?" she questioned. "Get out of here, are you saying that you know the queen of England?" Chucky asked her not buying this story one bit. "Yep! That's exactly what I'm saying." She told him. "You just might get your jousting wish after all." She added with a little giggle.

"I can't believe it, no fucking way!" he cried excitedly with a huge grin on his face. "It's true." She told him. "So then, how are we going to get there?" he asked. "That's an easy one, I have one of her servant's phone numbers. "If I just give him a call and explain the situation, he's just sure to understand." She explained as she began taking her cell phone out of her purse and dialing his number.

Chucky grinned to himself and thought about the fact that every cloud really had a silver lining. After all, if Glen hadn't of burnt the house down, he would never get a chance to meet the queen of England. Maybe everything would be alright after all. He just hoped and prayed that Glen and Mary would be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen; Sir Charles

His dream journal was already mentioned remember? Tiffany told Chucky that Glen wished that he would spend more time with him. Yes the girl will be mentioned pretty soon and LOL about the jousting, we'll just have to wait and see. And as always thank you for the feedback and enjoy the chapter!

Even though Chucky was excited that he and Tiffany were about to meet the queen of England, he also missed Mary and Glen and wished that they were able to experience it as well. Before he knew it, the limousine that he and Tiffany were riding in pulled inside the palace parking lot. "Here you go sir," the driver said as he pulled the door open for Chucky. "Gee, thanks." He said as he leapt down to the ground. "And here you are madam." The driver said as Tiffany got to the ground behind him. "Thanks sweetface, I owe you one." She said happily as the driver shut the door again.

"That's right _you_ owe him one. Let us always remember that." Chucky told her. "Oh Chucky," Tiffany sighed with a roll of her eyes. "What? We need every penny that we have to find Glen and pay for Mary's medical bill." Chucky told her. "Alright, let's go already. The queen is expecting us and I don't think it's such a good idea to keep her majesty waiting." She said. "Wait a minute Tiff, do you really think this is such a good idea?" he questioned.

"Of course it is, I mean why not silly?" she asked him. "Well I mean look at me, I'm Chucky the killer doll. I mean I just don't think that I'm the queen meeting kind of material." He told her. "Yeah but remember what you told me? You kill to protect people. I mean you almost killed your own son just because he accidentally threatened Mary's life. I mean even though you were wrong about it, at least you had good intentions." She said.

"Well alright, but are you sure she'll be able to help us?" Chucky asked. "Well yeah, of course she can. She's the queen of England." Tiffany answered as they started to head towards the palace. As Chucky and Tiffany made their way into the throne room, glorious trumpets sounded their arrival. Chucky gulped as the music ended and he looked over at the queen who was majestically sitting on top of her throne. "Charles Ray, and Tiffany Adams your majesty." One of the servants told her as he presented them.

"Pleasure." The queen said as she smiled warmly at them. "I understand that you both are missing your son." She began. "Yes, it's true your majesty. There was a fire, and he thought it was his fault and he ran away. Please help us find him your majesty, he means everything to us." Tiffany told her. "I will do my best, but I'm afraid he's in a lot of trouble being out there all alone by himself. Someone else may be looking for him." She explained.

"What is she talking about?" Chucky asked Tiffany. "Who else would be looking for him besides us?" he asked. "Someone who wants his power." The queen answered. "She knows about that?" he questioned with astonishment. "Yes Charles, I do. And if I know Glen's secret, then you can bet that I'm not the only one who does." She said. "Can somebody _please_ get to the point and tell me what's going on." Chucky grouched. "Chucky!" Tiffany exclaimed with a gasp as she smacked him upside the head.

"You can't talk to the queen like that!" she told him inside a horrified whisper. "It's alright Tiffany, naturally Charles would be curious to know about the welfare of his son." She began. "You see Charles, telekinesis could be very dangerous if the person who hasn't had enough training. But they don't complete their training until their twenty-first birthday. And if somebody tries to get them to use their powers for evil, they disappear forever." She explained.

"Oh well then I wouldn't worry too much about it. Glen isn't evil." Chucky said. "No, but he is gullible. Just because he wouldn't deliberately do something evil doesn't mean that he couldn't be tricked into it." Tiffany said as Chucky gave a loud gasp. "Jack." He realized as the queen simply nodded her head. "Oh you've got to be fuckin kidding me." Tiffany said before adding "excuse me French." To the queen. "Jack's in England? But how did he find out about it?" she asked.

"Who knows!? This is Jack we're talking about!" Chucky exclaimed throwing his hands up into the air. "What are we going to do Chucky? We have to find him before Jack does!" she cried anxiously. "Don't worry Tiff, we can, and we will. I promise." He told her. "Oh yeah, how!?" she asked. "I don't have the slightest clue," he began shaking his head. "But it's a promise, and promises are something that I never break." He said with a shake of his head.

"And it wouldn't hurt if I get a little training of my own either." He said with a sly grin. "I beg your pardon?" the queen questioned as Tiffany heaved a sigh. "Chucky wants to be a jouster." She explained. "A jouster? We have a dog bigger than him, and she's a poodle." A servant said behind him with a chuckle. Chucky quickly turned his head and narrowed his eyebrows with a growl. "Pay no attention to him Charles." The queen began as Chucky turned back to look over at her.

"If a jouster is something you really want to be, and you're really prepared to put all the effort into it, then I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be. We have this little white beautiful pony that should be just your size. I'm sure you'll be rather fond of him." She explained as the servant stifled another chuckle. Chucky shot another quick evil glance at him before turning back to her. "Uh gee, thanks." He said and that night he started to dream about the sight of him galloping through the arena wearing his shining armor. Then he dreamed that he won the match and Tiffany awarded him a kiss for being her hero. The next morning his training would begin, and he couldn't wait to tell Mary about it afterwards.

Well that's all for today, but tomorrow there will be a lot more chapters than there usually are so stay tuned!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen; Love Is In The Air

Oh and don't worry, more ideas for short Chucky stories (like I forgot to mention Mary In Neverland) will come in the future. I'm also trying to work for some kind of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids Parody since I tend to do that for all of the stories I write. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

 **Warning; This chapter has quite a lot of sexual content, viewer discretion is advised.**

The next morning Chucky woke up to find Pumpkin lying fast asleep next to him on top of his bed. He gave a loud shriek as his eyes popped open. "What are you doing here!?" he exclaimed as the cat slowly opened his eyes and looked up at him with a glare as if to say; _"Well you're no prize either."_ "TIFFANY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" he hollered on the top of his lungs as he quickly sat up and Pumpkin leapt down to the floor. Just then suddenly Tiffany came running into the bedroom and picked him up.

"You're flea-bitten furry mongrel was on my bed!" he snapped. "Oh my God," Tiffany began sarcastically. "they should take him away and put him to sleep immediately!" she cried. "I'm glad we're finally on the same page about this." Chucky said as Tiffany simply rolled her eyes and started scratching the cat behind the ears. "So when's breakfast? I'm starved." Chucky said as he sat up. "They're cooking it right now, it'll be served in about an hour." She answered. "Oh you _got_ to be fuckin kidding me." Chucky said with disbelief. "Well they have a palace full of people Chucky, not to mention a hungry canine, and a visiting feline." She told him.

"Besides, that should give you a little bit of time to see Mary this morning." She added. "Well, I do wanna see Mary." He admitted. "I know, and that's why I informed the limo driver to take you there." She explained as she tried to adjust her grip on Pumpkin who simply jumped out of her arms and landed back on Chucky's bedside. Chucky grimaced as the cat sat down and started to lick his behind. "Well that's good enough for me, I'm out of here. And that _thing_ better not have a hairball on my bed!" he snapped pointing at the cat who stopped licking itself for a moment to look back up at Chucky who got up and walked away. Then it continued its bath as Tiffany rolled her eyes again. "Pay no attention to him Pumpkin, he's just emotionally unstable right now." She told him.

 _…._

Mary sat up excitedly as Chucky walked into her room. "Chucky!" she exclaimed with a huge grin on top of her face in which he returned as he climbed up on top of her bed. "Hey, good morning kid." He began as he sat down at the foot of it. "I missed you _so_ much!" she told him. "Believe me kid, the feeling is mutual." He said. "But, I just talked to the doctor, and he said that you'll be out just in time for the costume party that they're having at the palace." He explained. "The _what_!?" she exclaimed as he gave a little chuckle.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot, you don't know what's been going on around here." He said. "What do you mean?" she asked him. That's when Chucky started to tell her all about his fight with Glen, and the fact that they were staying at Buckingham palace. "You met the queen!?" she cried with bewilderment as Chucky laughed again. "Yep! And guess what? I start my jousting lessons this morning." He told her. "That's great, and I'm really happy for you Chucky, but what's going to happen to Glen?" she asked him worriedly as he heaved a sigh.

"The truth is that I really don't know." He said as he started explaining to her about Jack and what was going to happen to Glen if he didn't find him before his brother did. "But I'm starting to get an idea on how to find him. You see this?" he asked as he reached inside of his pocket and showed her a picture that had been taken of him and Glen a long time ago. "If I blow this up big enough, I can put it up online. That way if anyone has seen him they can send me an email." He explained. "I really hope you find him, I like him a lot. He's very nice to me." She said.

"I know, and trust me I will find him. I've got a great way of getting the money to offer for a reward." He said. "How?" she asked him as he simply just grinned at her and reached behind her ear. "Like this." He answered as he pulled out a quarter and Mary giggled. "And this." He said as he grabbed another quarter from her nose. She continued giggling as he lifted one of her arms and pulled one from there, before setting it down and lifting her other arm. This time he tickled under her armpit before grabbing the final quarter.

"Looks like you're a real money maker kid." He told her. "That was _so_ cool! How did you _do_ that!?" she cried as Chucky laughed. "Sorry kid, a true magician never reveals his secrets." He said before bending down and planting a kiss on her forehead. "See ya later kid, I've gotta go." He said. "I'll see you soon, I love you." "Well alright, goodbye Chucky. I love you too." She said as she sat up and kissed his cheek. Chucky hugged her tightly before kissing her back and getting back up and heading towards the door.

As soon as he got back he met Tiffany for breakfast. "So how was Mary?" she asked him. "She's alright, and the doctor said that she'll be better enough to be released pretty soon. So she'll probably make it in time for the costume party." He answered as they gathered their food from the buffet table and sat down to eat. "That's great! I really miss having her around, she's such a sweet little girl." Tiffany said. "I know, and that's why I fell in love with her." Chucky said. "Well, I can't say that I blame you." Tiffany said with a little giggle.

"And I also told her that I found a way to find Glen." Chucky said as he began telling her all about his plan and how excited that Mary was that they were staying at Buckingham palace. "I also told her about my jousting lessons." He said. "I hate to admit it but I really have to say that I'm really proud of you Chucky. You really have changed, and I think that if you're willing to give me a second chance, that it would only be fair enough if I give you a second chance." She told him as he simply smiled at her. "Tiff, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." He said.

Later that morning after they were finished eating, Chucky met his pony for the first time. "This is Sugar Cube." His instructor said. "Sugar Cube?" Chucky questioned with disbelief. "What kind of name is that?" he asked as the pony snorted and shook his mane as if he was responding to Chucky's ignorant comment. "Alright, alright, how am I supposed to get on this thing anyway?" he asked him. "You mean you've never been on a horse before?" his instructor asked. "What do you think?" Chucky asked him back. "Oh boy, we've got a lot of work to do." He said with a groan. "I see that we're going to have to start with the basics." He told him.

All throughout that morning, his instructor's attempts to teach him how to mount the pony properly had seemed to fail. He had fallen so many times that his butt appeared to shrink. "Damn, after I finally have been able to get back together with Tiffany, I won' even be able to have more children with her." He muttered to himself under his breath. That night he was so sore that he was barely able to make it upstairs to bed. "God, what happened to you?" Tiffany asked him anxiously.

"Let's just say that my ass has gotten fairly acquainted with the ground." He told her as Tiffany tried to hold the laughter inside of her. "And when I finally got up on the damn thing it was time for lunch." He added. "Oh Chucky, I'm sorry." She said stifling a laugh. "Sure, go ahead and laugh. I'm not giving up though. I may never be able to sit down again, but I have a little kid that looks up to me. And I have to set a good example for her by teaching her that giving up simply isn't an option, no matter how stupid it makes you look." He said.

"Oh Chucky, I'm so proud of you." Tiffany said as she started to rub down his arms soothingly. "You don't happen to understand French do you?" she questioned as she kissed his lips. "No, but I just realized that I'm not as injured as I thought." He told her as he leaned in and started to kiss her back. Chucky and Tiffany fell back on top of the bed as they continued to passionately kiss each other. Chucky stuck his tongue inside of her mouth while Tiffany leapt on top of him and started to unbutton his shirt.

They continued kissing as Chucky started undressing Tiffany's top half, and grabbed ahold of her breast after he removed her bra. He bit her nipple while Tiffany threw off her skirt and underwear before removing Chucky's pants and underwear and taking a bite out of his penis. She then fell over and rolled over next to him as the two continued to make love under the sheets.

Well I tried to warn you that it was going to get a bit frisky. Anyway, you'll finally find out who the girl was in the next chapter. And as always, Chucky and Mary sure are adorable together aren't they? :P


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen; The Mysterious Stranger

Well there are only a few more chapters left now that we're getting to the end of part two. I guess the last chapter wasn't _as_ sexually bad as I thought it would be. I'll probably be finished with this part today or tomorrow, and then I'll be bringing you part three Chucky and Mary which is no doubt my favorite part. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter and please don't forget to review!

The next morning Chucky woke up to find Tiffany sleeping soundly beside him. He grinned down at her as the sun peeked in through the curtains. She yawned and slowly opened her eyes before turning to look up at Chucky. "Well good morning," he began with a grin. "Good morning." She answered groggily as they exchanged a quick kiss on the lips. "How'd you sleep?" he asked her. "Pretty good." She answered.

"I had another dream about you last night. Actually it was about you, me, Mary, and Glen. We were finally altogether as a family. And we adopted Mary." He explained. "That's nice." Tiffany said sleepily. "Oops, I forgot that I never told you that when were at your house, I also had a dream about Sarah." He said as Tiffany who slowly had been starting to fall back asleep shot her eyes back open at this. "You had a dream about that bitch!?" she yelled.

"Now come on Tiff, take it easy. It was just a dream, and back then I didn't know she was really a bitch." He explained to her. "I didn't know she was going to cheat on me with Jack, besides you're the only woman for me." He told her when suddenly she remembered Glen and told him this. "Oh Chucky, I'm so worried about him." She said. "I know you are." He told her gently rubbing her back.

"I mean, where on earth could he possibly be!?" she cried. "I don't know, but we're going to find out. I'll check my email after breakfast and see if anybody's seen him." He said quickly kissing her cheek when suddenly his cell phone started ringing. "That's funny, I wonder who it could be this early." He said as he grabbed it off his nightstand and quickly flipped up the lid. "Hello?" he answered and waited for a moment. "Really?" he asked eagerly and waited for another moment. "You've got to be joking!" he cried excitedly in response. "Alright, I'll be down there as soon as I can to get her." He said.

"Alright, thanks and talk to ya later." He said before he hung up. "What the hell was that all about?" Tiffany asked him. "That was Mary's doctor. And he said that everything seemed to be alright so she has been cleared for an early release." He explained happily. "Oh Chucky, that's great news!" Tiffany squealed. "I know, and we'll be able to pick her up as soon as we get to the hospital." He said as he got out of bed and started walking towards the door. "Uh, you might want to put some clothes on first." Tiffany said as she placed her hand over her mouth and stifled a giggle.

"Oh," Chucky began as he looked down at himself and realized that he was so excited that he forgot he was still butt naked. "right." He said as he walked back over to his bedside and grabbed his shirt and underwear off the chair, and then walked back over to the closet and grabbed the hanger that had his overalls on it. "I'll be right back out." He said before he went into the bathroom to change.

 _…._

Chucky and Tiffany waited outside in the hospital lobby for Mary to arrive. Sure enough, a few moments later she came flying down the hall towards them. "Chucky!" she cried excitedly as Chucky bent down and welcomed her with open arms. "There's my girl." He said happily as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I am never letting you out of my sight again." He told her before planting a sloppy wet kiss on the top of her head and lifting her into his arms.

"Hey kid, there is something very important that I have to talk to you about." He said. "What's that?" she asked him. "Well, Tiffany and I are back together." He told her brightly. "Oh." She said simply as she looked down at the ground. "Hey, what's the matter kid? I thought that you'd be happy for me." He said. "I am but, does this mean that you're going to stay in London with her?" she questioned. "Gee, I don't know kid. I never really thought about that." He said.

"I knew it," she began sadly. "You're leaving me!" she exclaimed as she leapt down out of his arms and started to run towards the exit. "Mary wait! I didn't mean it like that at all!" he cried. "Don't worry Chucky," Tiffany began. "We'll find her." She assured him as she quickly grabbed his hand and the two of them ran outside the building. Luckily for them, Mary hadn't run away too far. "There she is!" Tiffany cried as she pointed over at the bench out in front of them.

"Thank God." Chucky said breathing a sigh of relief before the two of them quickly ran over to her side. Chucky climbed up on top of the bench next to Mary who sniffed and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. "Look kid, I never said that I was leaving you alright? You didn't even let me finish. I was _going_ to say that I didn't know where I or Tiffany would be staying temporarily." He explained. "And I don't even know where I'm staying at all." Tiffany said.

"But do you honestly think that I would desert the best friend that I've ever had and go away forever?" Chucky questioned. "Well, I guess not." Mary said with another sniff. "You better believe it kid." Chucky began with a nod. "Who else is going to watch over you and make sure you stay out of trouble?" he asked. "When your father died he passed that job over to me, and now it's my job and mine alone." He told her.

"You are my father Chucky." She told him. "What?" Chucky questioned with disbelief. "I don't care what anyone else says. You've always been there for me and taught me how to follow my dreams, and isn't that what fathers do?" she questioned. "Hm," Chucky began with a grin. "you better believe it kid." He said feeling a sudden burst of warmth inside his heart.

"So I guess your dream came true after all." He said softly as he extended his fist inside the air. "You better believe it." She said quietly as they did their special fist bump game before finally breaking them apart through the air with a whoosh. Tiffany smiled as she watched them before Chucky pulled Mary into a tight embrace and hugged her tightly to his chest. Meanwhile, Glen was sitting on top of a bench while he hung his head and stared at the ground. He heaved a heavy sad sigh while he waited for the subway. That's when suddenly a tall man wearing a black jacket walked over to him. Glen gasped loudly as before he gazed up at him. "It's you!" he exclaimed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen; Sticking Together

"I know who you are. Father talks about you all the time." Glen said. "You're my evil uncle Jack!" he exclaimed angrily as he quickly leapt on top of the bench and pointed his finger at him. "It's true Glen, but I wonder if I really am the evil one. I mean after all, why would your own father try to kill you and leave you out here all alone and by yourself for these past few days? Especially knowing someone like me is on the loose?" Jack questioned as he stared down at him with his icy blue eyes.

"What are you talking about? How do you know my name and so much about me? And what are you doing in London?" Glen asked him. "I know an awful lot about you Glen, more than you even realize. Oh and by the way, you weren't the one that started the fire, I did." Jack said as Glen heaved a heavy gasp. "You did!? How could you!? You set the fire and made everyone including me think it was my fault! Then you almost killed Mary! Why would you do something like that!?" Glen cried.

"I'll tell you why. You see, I've been tracking my useless little brother and that nosey brat ever since they left America." Jack said. "But how did you even know that they were coming here!?" Glen cried frantically. "Because, I was at the post office when your father got your mother's letter. You see when my father died, I swore an oath to avenge his death. And not only that, but when I overheard your parents talking about your power, I know I could put it to good use for my own advantage. And then I tried to kill them so that they wouldn't try and stop me." Jack explained.

"Why do you even need my power for anyway!?" Glen cried. "Well it seems to me that your family is rather familiar with the royal family. And I figured that you could use your powers to get me the queen's crown and the royal jewels without getting arrested myself." Jack said as Glen gasped again. "Never! There is no way that I'm going to steal from them!" Glen told him with a shake of his head and a wave of his hand. "Suit yourself," Jack began with a shrug. "If I don't have the jewels, I'll simply just have more time to take care of that precious little family of yours." He said with a sneer.

"You leave my family alone!" Glen shouted. "Oh and this time, I'll finish that seven year old brat for good!" Jack snapped. "Mary." Glen said in a horrified whisper. "NO!" he shouted. "Don't worry Glen, they'll all be alright if you just cooperate with me." Jack reassured him as Glen heaved a sigh and slowly hung his head. "Tell me what I have to do." He said reluctantly. "Get me the jewels and you're family will be safe from harm. Do we have a deal?" Jack questioned. "Yes." Glen answered reluctantly as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Oh and one more thing, if you tell anyone about this the little girl is mine." Jack warned before he walked away and disappeared. Now Glen knew the truth, and he felt so helpless because there wasn't anything he could do about it. He had to protect Mary and the rest of his family. As quickly as he could he rushed back over to the palace, he might have not been able to warn his parents, but at least now he could say goodbye to them before he was imprisoned forever and possibly sentenced to death.

Meanwhile, Tiffany had been introducing Mary to the queen as Chucky practiced how to walk and trot on his pony. That's when suddenly Glen burst inside the throne room breathing frantically. "Mother!" he cried as Tiffany stopped and turned around. "Glen?" she questioned with astonishment. "Glen!" she cried excitedly realizing that her son was back and safe and sound. Tiffany rushed over to him and threw her arms around her.

"Oh Glen, I was so worried about you!" she cried hugging him tightly. "Where the hell have you been anyway?" she questioned him before breaking out of the embrace. "Your father and I have been worried sick about you." She said. "I know Mother, I'm sorry but you guys really have to get out of here. You're all in really big trouble." He said. "What in the world are you talking about sweetface? Do you know something that we don't?" she questioned as Glen slowly hung his head.

"Yes, but I can't tell you." He answered. "Oh honey, don't be afraid, you can tell me anything." She reassured him soothingly. "Well, it's about Uncle Jack." He began. "Jack!? You saw him!? Where!?" she cried. "Down at the subway station. Listen Mother, there's something I have to tell you. I'm not the one who burned the house down. It was him." He explained as she gave a loud horrified gasp and clasped her hand over her mouth.

"We have to tell your father." She said but Glen quickly shook his head. "No you can't, I promised I wouldn't tell." He told her. "Listen Glen, I don't care if you promised that evil bastard a kidney! If he's the one who really did cause the fire then we just _have_ to tell your father!" she exclaimed. "No!" Glen cried before grabbing ahold of her arm. "He said that if I told anyone the truth then he would try and hurt Mary." He said. "Well you really didn't have to do that for your father, he would literally kill anyone who tried to hurt her." She told him.

"No Mother, you don't understand." He began again quickly shaking his head. "I didn't _just_ try to protect her for you and Father, I also did it for me." He explained. "You did?" Mary questioned as he turned over to gaze at her. "Yes, of course I did." He began with a nod. "After all, what are big brothers for anyway?" he questioned smiling warmly at her. Mary smiled back at him before running into his chest and grabbing ahold of it hugging it tightly.

Glen smiled down at her before bending down and throwing his arms around her and hugging her back. Tiffany smiled as she watched the two of them together. Just then suddenly Mary heard a loud clasp of thunder along with a huge crack of lightning and gave a loud shriek as she grabbed ahold of Glen tighter. "It's alright Mary, everything's going to be alright." Glen said. "Glen! Your father's still outside!" Tiffany cried with a gasp. "Oh no, what if Uncle Jack gets him?" he asked finally breaking apart the embrace. "We won't let that happen." Mary said with determination as she shook her head. "Because we're a family, and families stick together."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen; True Love Conquers All

Alright, first of all thank you for your wonderful comments once again, and I would _really_ appreciate it if you did tell your friends about my stories. I'm sorry for my one spelling error, thank you for letting me know. If you want me to I can go back and fix it, but it really is a bitch since it was quite a few chapters ago, but all I really care about is that you're here going on this adventure with me. I sincerely hope that you'll stick with me to the end. Sarah is the mother of Nica and Barb. If you don't know who they are I suggest looking it up on IMDB. Oh and I never saw The Incredibles, but I'm glad I surprised you. Alright, thank you again for your support, and like I said, I can change that error if you _really_ want me too but I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and there are only a few more chapters to go. Then I will probably start on Chucky three tomorrow, but it could possibly be later today but more likely tomorrow. Alright, enjoy!

Chucky tried his best to steady Sugar Cube as he tried to walk him back towards his corral. That's when suddenly he ran into Jack. The pony whinnied and reared up into the air with another loud strike of lightning. "Hello there chunky butt." Jack said with a sneer. "What do you want Jack!? Where's my son!?" Chucky exclaimed. "Oh, he should be here any minute actually." Jack told him and as if right on que, Glen, along with Tiffany and Mary came running towards them as it started pouring rain. "Dad!" Glen cried. "What the hell are you guys doing out here!?" Chucky yelled over the storm.

"We've come to help," Mary began before turning to glare at Jack. "get away from my father!" she snapped before kicking him in the shins. Jack let out a shriek of pain before starting to grab for her. "Come here you little brat!" he snapped. "Run Mary!" Glen cried over his shoulder. "It's me he wants!" he exclaimed as she started to breathe heavily and frantically while she started to run away. "And it's me he's going to get." He growled with a look of determination as he mentally twisted Jack's privates. "No Glen, I can't let you do this!" Tiffany cried.

"I'd never thought I'd say this in a million years, but your mother is right! Glen I'm sorry for everything I said about you." Chucky began. "I know the fire wasn't your fault." He told him. "You've got that right!" Glen exclaimed as he clenched his fists and mentally snapped Jack's neck. "This bastard is really the one you should blame." He told him as Chucky gave a loud gasp. "I should have known." He said as he clenched his teeth together and started to growl at his brother. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he hollered on the top of his lungs leaping on top of him as his pony gave another loud whinny and reared up into the air, and took off faster than the next lightning bolt.

Chucky wrestled Jack to the ground and removed his knife out of his top pocket. "YOU'RE SUCH A PIECE OF SHIT!" he screamed. "You almost killed Mary, and you made me think that it was Glen, I almost killed my own son because of you! And he's one of the people who mean more to me than anything else in the world!" he shouted. "I do?" Glen questioned as his voice started to crack before Chucky looked up at him. "Yes, and I'm sorry I haven't been acting like it. I love you Glen, and from now on I'm going to spend more time with you and be more like the father that you wanted me to be I promise." He told him.

"I love you too,.. Father." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "How very touching," Jack began. "there is nothing better than a bond between a father and his son. Too bad it has to be broken." Jack said as he kicked Chucky off of his chest and sent him flying through the air and tumbling into the dirt. "No!" Glen cried with a gasp as Chucky's knife flew up into the air and he caught it inside the palm of his hand. "Glen!" Tiffany exclaimed anxiously as she watched him slowly creep towards him. "Chucky quick! Get up! Do something!" she cried as Chucky quickly got back to his feet. "NO! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" he yelled when suddenly his brother stopped dead inside his tracks and quickly turned over to Tiffany.

"Actually, I got a better idea." He said as he rushed over behind her and pointed the blade at her throat. "Now let's play a little game brother, who do you love more? Your son, or your precious little girlfriend hmm?" Jack questioned. "No, I think I should play what do you want me to break first. Your arm or your leg? I would also suggest your neck but that part has already been taken care of." Chucky said. Glen quickly looked over at his mother and saw how frightened and helpless she looked. "Mother." He whispered with a gasp.

That's when suddenly he felt a sudden burst of anger swelling up inside of him. "You," he began as he felt his blood start to boil. "Stay away from my mother!" he shouted as he dashed over to him and grabbed him by the throat. Glen started breathing heavily through his clenched teeth as he slowly raised him into the air and squeezed him by the throat. Jack let out another loud yelp of pain while Glen concentrated and used his free hand to grip his fingers together. Every once and a while he made a fist and Jack let out a bunch of horrified screams as Glen started to twist his heart.

After about the fifth or sixth time Jack let out one last scream of agony before going limp inside Glen's clutch. Glen dropped him out of his hand as he fell to the ground dead. Chucky and Tiffany let out gasps of astonishment as the thunderstorm came to a halt and the sun started coming out again. All three of them just stared down at Jack's lifeless body. "I can't believe it," Glen began. "I really killed him." He said shakily. "I guess that means I lose my power then." He said sadly before looking back up at his parents. "Don't be ridiculous of course you're not going to lose your powers." Tiffany reassured him with a wave of her hand.

"You'd only lose your powers if you had used them for evil." She said. "Uh Tiff, he just killed someone." Chucky began. "You don't find that evil?" he questioned. "Chucky, the only reason he killed Jack was that he was trying to save me and he did it to protect me. He didn't do it for evil, he did it for good because he loved me and saw that I was in danger." She explained as Chucky grinned. "Hm, like father like son. I guess it's true what they say about the apple not rotting very close to the tree." He said. "Oh Glen, I was so worried about you." Tiffany began as she pulled him into a tight embrace. "I was so scared." She told him as they wrapped their arms around each other and embraced tightly.

"Yeah, I was too." Chucky admitted as he heaved a sigh. "Where's Mary anyway?" he asked when suddenly his face lit up as he saw her running towards him. "Chucky! Glen! Tiffany!" she cried as she ran inside Chucky's arms. Chucky smiled down at her warmly as he hugged her tightly to his chest. "I know where Tiffany and Glen can stay." She began. "With us!" she exclaimed excitedly before she looked up at them. "That is, if you want to." She told them. "Well that depends, what do you think Mother?" Glen questioned her with a grin. "I think you'll make a great big brother." She told him as she smiled back at him and they all pulled themselves into a big group family hug.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen; The Proposal

LOL! I guess the next two chapters are sort of like an epilogue because they're basically wrapping everything up. I decided instead of giving you about four short chapters, I'd just turn them into two long ones instead since I wanted to get started on my new story tomorrow, and I'm sure you're looking forward to it too. I'm glad that you've been enjoying this one though, and I hope any of my other readers that I might have are enjoying it too. By the way, if you do get your friends to read this (and my first story) I'm sure I trust you not to spoil anything for them because like you I just LOVE the element of surprise. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I really hope you enjoy it!

Chucky groaned and rolled his eyes, even though one of them wasn't shown. For it was Mary's idea for him to dress up as a pirate for the costume party, and even though he thought he looked ridiculous, she thought he looked cute as a bug and he really didn't want to disappoint her. He had on the same usual stripped shirt that he always wore, but he also wore a black vest with a matching sash, a light blue overcoat with golden buttons, with light blue pants to match, black boots, and a light blue pirate hat on top of his head that had the pirate skull symbol on the front of it.

And of course he also wore an eye patch. "I look fuckin ridiculous." He muttered to Glen who was dressed up like a clown. "That's a funny thing to say when I'm the one in the makeup with a ball on my nose." He said as he gave him a half chuckle. "Where are the girls anyway?" he asked. "They're working on each other's hair and makeup, and I told them to meet us there." Chucky explained. "Hey Glen, can you keep a secret?" he asked him. "Sure, what is it?" Glen asked him back. "Get a load of this." Chucky said as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small wooden box.

"Wow," Glen began as his eyes widened. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked. "You bet," Chucky began with a grin as he stored the box back inside his pocket. "I'm going to finally ask your mother to marry me, and it'll be official this time." He said when suddenly there came a knock on the door. "Come in!" Glen exclaimed when suddenly Tiffany walked into the room dressed up in witch's robes and topped with a black pointed witch's hat. Her wooden shoes clunked on the floor as she walked.

"Hey Tiff, what's up?" Chucky asked her. "It's Mary," she began with a sigh. "I'm really starting to worry about her." She said. "Really? What's wrong with her?" Chucky questioned. "I don't know, I think she might be a little homesick." She answered. "Oh." Chucky answered simply. "Well, let me go talk to her." He said as he walked out of the room and out into the hallway before knocking on the door next to theirs. "Mary, it's Chucky can I come in?" he asked her. "Yes, come in." she answered quietly as he slowly opened the door and peered inside. Mary (who was dressed up in a beautiful white princess gown, with a pink lacy collar, and a tiara to top it off) hung her head with a sigh while she petted Pumpkin.

The noise of the door opening startled him which made him jump off her lap. Chucky slowly walked inside and bent down picking him up before placing him back on the bed and sitting down beside them. "You alright?" he asked her as he looked at her with concern. "I guess so." She answered with a shrug. "Well do you want to talk about it?" he asked her. "I just sort of miss my mother, and James, and all of my friends back home." She said. "I mean I guess it just doesn't really make any sense does it because I wanted to get away from there so bad." She told him.

"What are you talking about? It makes perfect sense. You're just a little kid and your mother is a very important person to you. Listen kid, families fight all the time. Take it from somebody who knows." He began. "But that doesn't mean that they don't love each other." He told her as he took ahold of her hand and gazed into her eyes lovingly. With that Mary quickly leapt inside his arms. "Oh Chucky, I love you so much. You're the best friend I've ever had." She said hugging him tightly. "I love you too kid." He began as he smiled down at her warmly.

"I mean, do you honestly think I would be dressed up like this if I didn't?" he questioned as she gave a little giggle. Chucky kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly to his chest. "Now if you promise that you'll stick around long enough to have a great time at the party, and watch me in my first jousting tournament, then I promise that right after that I'll take you home. And we'll bring Tiffany and Glen back with us. How does that sound?" he asked her. "It sounds wonderful." She told him. "Are you really going to joust?" she questioned. "Well, I'm going to try my best." He told her. "Oh and one more thing, I have to show you something." He said as he dug back inside his pocket and showed her the ring.

"Wow! That's so beautiful! Is that for Tiffany?" she asked him. "Yep, I'm going to ask her to be my bride." He answered joyfully before placing a finger to his lips. "But remember, it's our little secret." He told her as she shut the lid and tossed the box back over to him. "Pinkie swear?" he questioned her offering her his pinkie. "Pinkie swear!" she exclaimed as they interlocked their two fingers and then broke them apart through the air within a fit of laughter. "Well Princess Mary, I think there is a royal ball for us to attend to." Chucky said as he got to his feet.

"May I have the honor of escorting you there?" he questioned as he removed his hat and bowed to her before placing his hat back on top of his head. "It would be my pleasure Captain Chucky." She told him as she got up and took ahold of his offered arm. As they started to walk back towards the door, Pumpkin leapt down off of the bed and meowed loudly at them. "Sorry, no cats allowed." Chucky told him. "You know, maybe we should leave the feline here when we leave." He muttered inside a whisper into Mary's ear.

 _…._

Tiffany and Glen waited for Chucky and Mary to arrive. Then as if on que, a huge spotlight struck the middle of the dance floor as the two of them started to come down the stairs. "Look, there they are." Glen whispered quietly as the rest of the room fell silent. Chucky and Mary broke apart while Chucky grinned over at Tiffany. Mary walked over to Glen as Tiffany went over to Chucky.

After that they took ahold of each other's arms and waltzed around the room as soon as the music began to play. "Mary," Glen began with a bow. "can I have this dance?" he asked her which ironically was the song that was being played. Mary simply smiled back up at him before they took their turn on the dance floor next to them. Chucky continued to waltz with Tiffany and twirl her around until the song came to a stop. He turned to grin at her as everyone else in the room applauded.

"Tiffany, there's something I have to ask you." Chucky began as he bent down upon one knee and grabbed a hold of her hand. "Oh my God," she whispered as tears started streaming down her cheeks while Mary and Glen turned to look at them. "Tiffany," he began. "I love you. And I want to have more kids with you someday. Will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my bride for real this time?" he questioned her as he dug the wooden box out of his pocket and handing it up to her.

"Oh Chucky,.." she said inside a hoarse whisper before flipping the lid open. "Oh Chucky, it's so beautiful." She told him as she placed a hand upon her chest. "Of course I'll marry you." She told him as she looked over at Mary and smiled at her through her teary eyes. "Well sweetface, I guess you have another mother now." She said as Chucky stood up and slid the ring upon her finger before the two embraced and kissed passionately with the crowd cheering and applauding for them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen; Home Again

Well here it is, we've finally made it to the last chapter! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and tomorrow I'll start working on part three! Wow, that's pretty exciting! Anyway, please enjoy!

Over the next few days Chucky began his jousting training. He took it very seriously, and that made Mary pretty sad even though she loved watching him practice. "Are you alright Mary?" Glen asked her as she heaved a sad sigh. "No, Chucky never has time for me anymore." She explained as she watched him gallop around the ring. "Aww, sweetface Chucky loves you." Tiffany reassured her. "It's just that he needs to practice very hard if he wants to win the tournament." She explained. "I know," Mary began with a sigh. "and I really want him to win." She told her as Chucky brought his pony to a stop. "Whoa boy," he told him before he stopped and dismounted.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked with a grin. "Chucky we need to talk." Tiffany began quickly. "Really? What about?" he questioned. "I think you should take a break and spend some time with Mary. The poor girl is really upset." She explained. "She is?" he questioned before turning to look over at her. "Here, hold this guy." He said as he passed the reins over to Glen before walking out of the ring. "Where is she?" he asked. "Over on that bench." Tiffany said as Chucky looked up and stretched his neck to look over at her.

"I'll be right back." He said before walking over to her. "Hey kiddo," he began before he sat down next to her. "What's eating you? Tiffany told me that you were upset." He said as he put an arm around her. "Well it's just that I miss spending time with you, even though I really am happy for you." She explained. "Oh, now I understand." He said. "Well, I have some time right now, what do you want to do?" he asked her. "Well," she began with a sly grin. "I wouldn't mind going for a pony ride." She said as he grinned back at her. "You sure do drive a hard bargain kid, but I don't think that it would be that much of a problem." He told her as he lifted her to the ground.

"Come on, I'll see what I can do." He said as he offered her his hand and walked her back over to the arena. "Alright Sugar Cube, as of now you have a new passenger." He told the pony before lifting Mary up onto his back. "Glen, take her around. I'm just about ready to get my new armor and jousting stick." He said. Chucky ran off excitedly while Glen started walking Sugar Cube around so that Mary could have her pony ride. Even though he felt pretty bad about deserting her, he was excited that he was going to finally be a jouster.

That was until he saw what he would be wearing. "I'll look like a fuckin idiot in this thing." He said referring to the helmet he now held inside his hands. That's when suddenly he had had a great idea. "Well Tiff what do you think?" he questioned his fiancée on the day of the tournament. "I think you look like a Martian." She said as she studied his outfit with Mary and Glen. For he had spray painted a motorcycle helmet silver to match his boots and the rest of his armor. "Oops, I forgot something." Chucky said as he grabbed his knife out of his pocket and sliced each side of his cheeks. The bright red blood matched each side of his shoulder blade.

"There, now I look like a real warrior." He said with a grin while Tiffany simply rolled her eyes at him. "Come on Glen, let's get a seat." She told her son before grabbing him by the hand and dragged him over to the bleachers while Chucky slipped on some leather gloves. "Good luck." Mary told him before following the others back over to the stands. "Well this is it boy, this is for all the marbles." Chucky said while he mounted up on the pony and grabbed his stick. "And remember we can do it." He told him before clicking his tongue and giving the pony's sides a little kick while his family cheered for him inside the stands.

 _…._

When they arrived at the airport, everyone couldn't stop talking about Chucky and the fact that he now had a second place trophy. "Who knows? If you keep practicing, you might be a first place champion someday." Tiffany told him. "Tiff, I have the best family in the world." He began. "I feel like I'm a champion already. Besides second place is damn near close." He said with a sexy little chuckle and wrinkling his eyebrows at her. "Feel like kissing a winner?" he asked her. "For goodness sake Chucky we're in public!" she snapped inside a whisper before slapping him a crossed the shoulder. "And anyway I can't right now since our plane is here." She told him while the announcement was heard over the loudspeakers. "Well this is it, goodbye London." Glen said as he grabbed his bag and followed everyone else onto the ramp.

"Mommy!" Mary squealed excitedly as soon as they had gotten back home to New Jersey. Mary's mother laughed as her daughter leaped into her ever loving welcoming arms. "I missed you so much!" Mary exclaimed as she hugged her close to her and started telling her about her big adventure. "And this is Tiffany and Glen," she began as she turned to look back out at the doorstep at them. "Can they stay with us?" she questioned her mother pleadingly. "Well, I guess the more the merrier." Her mother answered. "Yay!" Mary exclaimed. "And I'm sorry I got mad at you before, and ran away." She apologized. "It's alright, I'm sorry too. I should have realized that Chucky has been your father all along, and I know that your real father would want it that way and be very proud of you." Her mother told her. "Thank you Mommy, I love you." Mary said as they tightly embraced once more. "I love you too." Her mother said back.

 _A Few Weeks Later,.._

Chucky grinned as his bride slid a ring onto his middle finger. Everyone agreed that Tiffany looked extremely beautiful inside her wedding dress, however even though Chucky looked really handsome in his tuxedo with his hair all slicked back, they also agreed that he would be the only one to ever wear a bling necklace on his wedding day. "By the power invested in me, as minister of the Lord Jesus Christ and by the laws of the state of New Jersey, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said. "You may kiss the bride." He told them as Chucky threw Tiffany's veil back over her head.

"Come to papa!" he exclaimed before taking her inside his arms and started to kiss her passionately as the crowd cheered and applauded. After a few moments, Tiffany turned around and tossed her bouquet over her shoulder. James picked Mary (the flower girl) up who caught it in midair. Tiffany smiled sweetly at her as the applause and cheering continued. "Alright well now that that's taken care of, there's a piece of cake with my name on it." Chucky said as he headed towards the desert table. "Before dinner?" Tiffany questioned. "Hey, don't worry about it." He told her. "My stomach doesn't know the difference." He said as he walked over to Mary.

"Hey kid, nice catch." He told her with a grin. "Thanks." She answered. "Are you ready for your musical number?" he asked her. "Chucky, I don't know if I can do this." She answered nervously. "Look kid," Chucky began. "do you know how many times I fell on my ass before I learned to be a jouster?" he questioned. "But I still didn't give up on my dream, and neither should you. Because you have a family who loves you and who are out there rooting for you. So what do you say? Why don't you go out there and show em' what you've got!" he exclaimed as she grabbed him tightly inside a hug.

"Thanks Chucky." She told him as he wrapped his arms around her tighter and closed his eyes as he deepened the embrace. "You're welcome kid." He told her before she quickly broke out of the hug. "And I know just the song to sing!" she cried excitedly as Chucky grinned and stabbed a piece of cake with his knife. "Oh well, more for me." He said as he placed it on top of a paper plate and started to eat as Mary started to sing as the music started.

 _We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fama-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be_

 _So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family_

 _We are are are are (We are are)  
We are are are are (We are are)  
We are are are are (We are are)  
We are, we are family, family, family  
We are, we are family_

 _So what?  
We don't look, we don't act  
We don't walk, we don't talk  
Like you do  
So what?  
If we hang just a hang and no shame  
We both do what we want to_

 _Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home_

 _We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be_

 _So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family_

 _Ok, so the links in our chains makes us strange  
But really they make us stronger  
And no one would replace not a thing  
Mother or father  
Cause we..._

 _Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home_  
 _  
We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be_

 _So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family_

 _(Family)  
(We are, we are)  
We are, we are family _

Everyone cheered as the song ended and Mary took her bow. Kristen, James, Chucky, and Glen cheered and applauded the loudest. "That's my girl!" Chucky cried before placing his two fingers in-between his teeth and whistling loudly for her. That's when suddenly Kristen lifted him up on top of her shoulder while James lifted Mary up onto his shoulder and brought her down off the stage. "Yeah! I knew you could do it!" Chucky cried before they both held out their hands and gave each other's a big smack of a congratulations.

Well that's it, the song was from Ice Age Continental Drift. So what did you think? Was this better than the first story, about the same, or did you like the first one better. Please let me know at the comment section below and I'll be sure to start on number three as soon as I can.


End file.
